The Oc That Was No Mary Sue
by chachingmel123
Summary: The God of the Bleach world sought for help, he saw Aizen ambition and feared it, so he pulled a dead soul and appointed it with gifts to help with the fight against Aizen. What he didn't expect was for that soul to give him such a headache and become an evil greater than Aizen himself. One-Shot!
1. Chapter 1

The God of the Bleach world sought for help, he saw Aizen ambition and feared it, so he pulled a dead soul and appointed it with gifts to help with the fight against Aizen. What he didn't expect was for that soul to give him such a headache and become an evil greater than Aizen himself.

I do not own Bleach.

[Edited: 26/12/2015]

[Edited:`12/01/2016]

This is merely a one shot.

I have no plans on expanding on this.

This is just to get the idea out of my head.

Again, I will not expand on this.

Enjoy!

The moment Aizen Sousuke entered the soul reapers Academy, it know this child would become a pain in the ass.

Aizen Sousuke was a pain in the ass in life and now he was going to be a pain in the ass in the afterlife also.

Contrary to popular belief of soul reapers and souls, a god of the afterlife did exist, the god that made the soul king look like a child in comparison. The last time the being went down from its heavenly place was the day, the dinosaurs were wiped off the earth.

The reason why nobody knows that there was a god was because there was no record of it getting involved with mortal affairs, sure there had been many crazy mortals who aspire to be god, but they all met an untimely end as the being whispered into the right ear and the problem was all taken care off.

But Aizen was different.

Who would believe that a child was capable of such destruction and death?

So the god schemed and had come up with a plan that made sure Aizen dug his own grave but it would take years for it to come into play, Aizen didn't know that he would never be able to become god no matter who strong he was because to become god you had to be born into godhood from the very moment of existence.

Mortals could think they were god but the moment, a true god shows up to take that mortal head, you'll be darn right to say more than one head will be rolling and the earth will be covered in crimson blood no matter what, even the other crazy fellow Juha something will eventually die when he thinks he has obtained godhood.

But what draw his attention was the soul of Aizen, it was a trickster, it was a predator that waited in plain sight before it struck and when it reveals it's true colours, it leaves a trail of devastation in its wake so much devastation that it could destroy soul society as a whole and that was what annoyed him.

He had actually put in actual effort in making a place such as grand as Soul Society and the Spirit King was his pride and joy and he didn't want some wacko destroying them so he would have to get up from his throne and rebuilt again.

So he formed another side plan, he know there were other gods that rained over different worlds, that were parallel to his own and wondered if he could get some god to offer up one soul to help in the fight to come.

Since it was rear for gods to interact, he was frustrated when all the gods of worlds that produce badass fighters that could kill Aizen in a heartbeat were stubborn as old woman and refused to lend him not even their weakest of souls, so he began to search for the soul that no god would care about if he took them, there was several but most of them were too weak willed and were basically a mistake in the universe.

Until he found one.

Its name was Aoki Reina.

It was a teenage female who died from tripping over while reading manga.

A very stupid way to die but she would have to do.

The 'ceiling' above him suddenly grow dark and as if being stretched it began carving in and dropping down until it reached the floor to reveal a chubby teenage girl who was eating crisps and was looking around bored.

At that moment, he wondered if this was a good idea.

"Am I getting reincarnated now?" The woman asked, looking around the crystal white room and wasn't at all surprised by her surrounding as her eyes rested on the god-like figure.

"Excuse me?" The god said raising a none-existant eyebrow.

"You know, the popular troop. One person dies then wakes up to find themselves reborn in their favourite manga and anime and all that shit." The woman said, taking another crisp. "I told my friends online that when I died, I was going to get reborn but of course nobody believed me and ever laughed so who's laughing now"

For some reason, the god felt a headache coming on, he was suddenly getting why no god cared for this soul.

"So which manga am I in?" The woman asked, spilling crisp onto the fall making his eyes twitch. "One Piece, Naruto, Free? One Punch Man? Wait judging from that sword you have on you, I would say, Bleach. Is Aizen still around?"

The god had no idea what the woman was talking about but since they had somehow gotten to the topic of discussion, he said. "Yes, he's just entered the Acdemey."

"Brilliant so you want me to take care of him, huh?" The woman said, getting out another bag of crisps.

Where the hell do they coming from!?

"We'll tell me, what are you going to give me?" The woman said.

"I beg your Purdon?" The god said.

"You don't actually expect me to go do there and face Academy level Aizen with my bare fist do you when he holds a sword, of all things?" The woman said, rolling her eyes and smacking her lips together in an irritating fashion gaining another twitch from the god.

"Fine, I will-" The god was about to say, but the woman interrupted him.

"Make me male" The woman interrupted him making him blink. "A smoking hot one."

"I beg your Pardon?" The god said, again.

"What are you deaf?" The woman said, sounding irritated. "Make me a smoking hot male. Do you want another case of Mary Sue on your hands?"

" A Mary what?" The god said.

The woman rolled her eyes and got out a pack of Pringles and said. "You know Mary Sue. The girl that everyone likes, helps the male character kick ass and falls in love along the way with a whole lot of tears annoying the readers. It's a well-known fact, that women never get to be as kick ass as men because of the whole falling in love trope that turns strong females into annoying females which people want to strangle, so turn me male because I guarantee I would be dead before I even get five feet from chibi Aizen. If you want to kick some real ass, you got to be male!"

The god was stunned into silence for the first time in its existence before his brain finally caught up with him. "...R-Right Male..." not knowing what to say to that but decided to go along with it and the chubby woman suddenly turned into a tall lean, white-haired male with black streaks in his hair, skin so pale and fair that he looked like an angel.

"Ooh, so this is what's like to be packing heavy in the right places" The woman now turned male said, getting out another packet of Pringles and eating noisily making the god sigh.

"So what else?" she/he asked.

"I began your pardon," The god said, he seriously needed to lay down.

"I'm as weak as fuck right now." The woman turn male said. "In fact, I'm sure the breeze could knock me over. If you want Aizen gone, you got to equipment me with some badass abilities, you feel me. Don't give me some crap like so many other's would have, I've want to be strong, terrifyingly strong, strong enough to beat Aizen easily even at his peak. I need to be Saitama from One Punch Man strong or heck, Super Man"

 _Who the hell is that!?_ The old god thought, whatever came out of the soul mouth, was so confusion and said. "And what do you suggest."

Immediately he know, that was the worst thing he could have said as the grin the woman turned male wore made itself known.

"Well" The soul said, bringing out an entire list much to the god horror. "One, I want to be able to not die. I do not want to obtain immortally like Orochimaru, talk about creepy. I want to have the ability to absorb energy and add it as my own. I want my own badass lair. I want a photographic memory and the ability to see spiritual energy. I want my own Zanpakutō with my own extra level that only I'll can reach and I want to name it. I want it to be much more powerful than Bankai and Second release combined and lastly. I want the old man spiritual pressure from his youth to start me off and with no limits and the ability to conceal my spirit pressure along with shapeshifting powers, oh and the ability to travel through the world of the living, soul society and Hueco Mundo and be made up of a new energy that is immune to anything consisting of Reiatsu" after all he didn't feel comfortable about other people leaching off of his energy, especially when it came to the Quincy arc.

"Aren't you basically asking me to turn you into a monster?" The god said, with narrow eyes, if by the off chance he did grant even one of these wish's, if this guy were to try and seek godhood.

"Yep!" The soul said. "To defeat a monster, you have to create a bigger monster. Didn't you watch the end of Jurassic Park? Don't worry, I have no desire to become god like so many idiots out there. I just want the power to crush everyone before me and easily"

"That-" The paused before his brain finally processed what the soul was saying. "What do you mean crush?" with an warning edge to it.

The soul dismissed his worries with a wave. "I have no desire in destroying soul society. I won't even get involved in the Winter War to come. I'll just kill a couple of random people here and there, gain some worshipers both living and dead and when the manga finally reaches its final arc with Aizen and that other man. I'll be there or one of my followers will be there to kick both of their ass and reveal to Soul society that people like Aizen or that other guy is not their biggest threat."

"So basically, you want to become the greater of the two evils," The god said with narrow eyes.

"Yep!" The soul said, way too happy for the god liking. "This story won't be Bleach if Aizen dies here. I will get rid of Aizen eventually so let him roam free for a bit, make him feel invincible before I appear and crush him. It saves you from having to do it yourself and it would be a lot more fun this way." and he wanted to have the memory of all of the shocked looks of Society best fighters and a certain orange head face.

"You know, I can send you back to limbo," The god said.

"Yes but I can give you a good show" The soul reasoned. "Isn't it boring to sit on your throne for all eternity, waiting for another idiot to try and become God?"

The God held the soul gaze contempting on it, this soul was basically a Plan B if his plan failed and as long as it didn't try to follow the idiots, it wasn't a threat, maybe it would be good to have someone who could be a slap to all those idiots faces and he sighed and said. "Very well, I will grant your wish but the moment you try to become God, I will send you back to Limbo"

The soul rose his hands up to mean no harm. "I just want to play that's all. I have no intention of trying to dethrone you like so many other's" and the moment, he said that, a feeling of power hit him straight in the chest, a chain grow out of his chest, long and a foot long.

Then came the teeth.

Those terrible teeth.

Except they were glowing golden and working much faster, than regular one's.

But the soul didn't scream like many other's would, knowing its fate, it took the pain with a smile as the teeth chewed their way all the way to the very centre, opening a hole up.

The spiritual pressure released was masked by the very room, after all, it held a god for so long.

 **He felt hungry.**

Really hungry.

 **He wanted spiritual pressure.**

HOLD IT!

The god was surprised when the hallowfication was stopped midway and the mask was half way formed, the soul was much stronger than the others, it wasn't losing itself to hunger.

The half mask had a long sharp horn to it that was bent all the way back, his hair was much more longer and wilder, the covered half of his body looked like a super thin Egyptian cat and he wore the strangest looking crystal black and white pants that the god had ever seen with two small wings, one black and one white growing out of the soul back.

"I'm too awesome to lose to hunger!" The soul declared and the God wanted to sweat drop, it seemed the emotion and cockiness was still there. "I'm sure, I'll eventually find a way to turn into a humanoid form. It would be good to find a way to make my own vassal to house myself in whenever I go to explore the human world. It's a good thing, I can hide my spiritual pressure or I'm screwed. Well wish me good luck" running out of the door really fast with the expression of a little child waiting to explore something new.

The last thing the god heard was the sound of loud manic cackling.

The Gods slumped back into his chair.

What had he unleashed onto the world?

And scene!

Like I said, this was just merely a One-shot, I do not intend to continue this so don't worry. I think I finally have an idea for the Raised in Snow chapter! Yay! so look forward to that. I have an idea for Serpentine also but I don't know how to structure that one yet but there will be some development going on involving Xisto father, so look forward to that, I have no idea what to do with the Mogami Soccer child yet but for the Strange twin, it's pretty much written itself, the twin son on the other hand, I've been stuck in a block, I'm stuck half way.

Anyway, Review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

I honestly couldn't stop thinking about this story.

I couldn't help it.

My other stories like The Sold Ackerman and Titan in the hood are pretty much thought about but my computer died on me so I have to do all my chapters at school *dies from homework overload*

This story has so much potential and I couldn't stop thinking about what could happen next, now that I'm finally up to date with bleach and I can get the events right.

So my apologies.

Here is chapter 2.

I do not own Bleach.

Enjoy!

His new name was Ranwok Ablonk.

Why this was so was mainly because the author was too lazy to think up an actual name and just took a name from a Name generator online.

Ranwok thought it wasn't that bad of a name since there were far worse characters with a horrendous name to match out there especially when it comes to Manga.

Ranwok had managed to open up a portal to his new lair and was surprised to see that it wasn't housed in any of the three realms which was a bonus in itself, he didn't think the Shinigami would like him very much if he suddenly appeared out of nowhere and was living next door to him, even in the human world and Hollow world, he would be immediately hunted down

He looked around the empty space and found nothing but sand and dust everywhere, the new energy he had require danced on the surface of his skin, he wondered what he could do with it and what were its properties.

He slid down from the sand hill to get a better look at everything, it occurred to him that everything was eerily silent and so creepy like that even the most fearless of hallows would immediately cave into the fear of silence.

Ranwok had decided that his endless pack of crisps weren't cutting it for him anymore and needed to eat something more alive.

He decided he was going to hunt in the Hollow realm, it was safer because there was no Shinigami chasing after his ass.

He morphed into his Hallow form and hid his presence before literal ripping a hole in the realm with one claw before he stepped through the hole like a boss.

Ch 2: The Birth of a realm that only holds the strong.

Ranwok found himself again met with a sandy wasteland but at least there wasn't any unnerving silence and you can hear the sound of hollows much on each other in the air, he immediately tunnelled underground before moving towards one of the noise.

He decided to go the Hallow that had a nice amount of spiritual pressure and found a pack of Menos Grande, knowing they travel in packs, he waited for one of the Gillian's to split from the rest of the pack, it took several hours before one finally broke away and went to scout the area before Ranwok lunched his attack.

He rose from the sand just as the Gillian's was about to pass and dug his claws into it, the surprised Hollow let out a howl but thankfully nobody heard it since it was too far away from its pack.

The Gillian was immediately wrestled to the ground and it had a good look at its attacker, thinking it was a Vasto Lord or something similar but was shocked at how unusual the hollow looked, it looked like some kind of skinny Cat that stood on it hide legs and it claws pressed firmly into the Gillian sides making it howl in even more pain, it tried shaking the Hallow off but the Hallow actually looked like it was having fun.

Like it was some kind of game.

The Gillian was smart enough to know, that this was not a good sign and know he had to get away.

"And where do you think you're going?" Ranwok said, smiling from ear to ear like an idiot before he dove straight into the Hallow empty eyehole and started eating the hollow from the inside and the Gillian was helpless to stop him.

 _So salty…_ Ranwok though, as he continue to eat, due to the lack of strength the Hallow collapsed with a thump.

If Ranwok could describe the taste he would say it was like tasting food that smelled nice but the moment you took a bite, your immediately suck in your lips, the Gillian energy flowed into him the more he ate and as he finished off his meal and decided to try his new skills when he got back, he went hunting for some more Gillian using the same tactics.

It took several weeks before he finally started to notice a different in his strength, he grow confident enough to start eating Adjuchas, he became a mystery to the anyone who was an Adjuchas or above as they saw how the Gillian were slowly being reduced in number but no Hallow had seen or heard anything of what caused the death and that's just how he wanted it.

He built a little mini makeshift house in the middle of his realm which looked out of place in the middle of such an environment and provided something solid to walk on instead of sand.

He had decided he was going to be a ruler and would get some 'citizens' later, after he had filled his stomach that was staying unbelievably thin despite the huge lunches he had.

The first Adjuchas he ate, was ugly in fact it was so ugly that he thought he was doing the world justice by killing the arrogant prick, the hollow even annoyed other Adjuchas, that's why nobody batted an eye when the Adjuchas suddenly disappeared one day, he made sure to avoid any hollow to even remotely resembled any of the characters in the story to avoid messing it up the timeline, Aizen army had to stay the same.

With each new Adjuchas he ate, he felt his power growing until he was pretty sure he had passed the old man in terms of who had the most spiritual pressure, however he still hadn't received his own sword yet.

So he did something drastic.

He went in search for a Vasto Lorde and due to how rear they were, he had a hard time tracking one down and finally found one resting on top of a huge rock, none of the other hallows dared to come near it.

Ranwok swallowed heavy, the Vasto Lorde smelt like friend chicken and Ranwok would kill anything right now to have the food of the gods in his mouth, his eyes traced the humanoid shape and was thankful that it didn't look like any of the characters in the original story line and that meant Ranwok was free to eat them.

"Come out, I know your there" The Vasto Lorde said, which turned out to be a woman with short blue hair and green eyes, there was no sign of Mask and he would have thought it was a normal woman if not for those inhuman blank eyes.

Ranwok walked out with the grace of a cat, not at all bothered that he was discovered and asked. "You wouldn't happen to be a Vasto Lorde would you?" already knowing the answer.

"Yes I am and are you the Hollow that has been killing the Gillian's to almost extinction" The woman said, turning around, Ranwok didn't show his surprise.

Ranwok stood on his hide legs and he enjoyed the brief shocked in the woman eyes as he stood up like a human. "And what if I am?" he said.

He suddenly found a sword near his throat but he didn't break his cool because Ranwok figured, he would be the lamest person in the whole Bleach Universe if he let fear overwhelm him and lost his head, he was determined to be awesome and awesome was what he was going to be.

The Woman was shocked when her sword was grabbed and she was flipped over but her legs kicked in and caught Ranwok in head lock between her thighs.

Ranwok did something bazar and sneezed his head out of the head lock like he was some kind of slime as the woman landed on her own two feet while thrusting her sword but Ranwok avoided it and landed light on the tip of her sword.

"W-What the hell are you?" The woman said, in pure shock, it shouldn't be possible to move his body like that.

"I'm the monster that will eat you because you smell like friend chicken" Ranwok said, as he began to run up her sword, only for the woman to throw him off and just when he was about to land, the woman was behind him with her sword ready to impale him.

Ranwok spun around at an unbelievable fast rate and grabbed her sword before delivering a kick to her stomach but before she could land, he was already there, ready to kick her ass Dragon Ball style as he sent her to the sky only to appear and send her back to earth leaving a crater on impact.

The woman coughed, it seemed she had overestimated the skinny cat hollow and did something she thought, she would never do against such an opponent.

" **HOWL: ADALWOLF!** " She said, finally released her sword and a huge shockwave erupted over the land, while Ranwok had gotten out a pack of crisps, knowing this would take some time before the smoke finally cleared and the woman appeared to dressed in all white, black fur was everywhere and she was holding two small sword and a wolf head was floating behind her.

"Oh, a doggy" Ranwok said, "How cute." Getting a glare from both of them as he continued to eat his crisps, not at all caring for the immense spiritual pressure that would have knocked out any normal hollow.

The woman sword was suddenly inches away from his right eye, intending to cut his eye out.

His hand that was covered in salt and vinegar shot forward and grabbed a hold of her sword, only to find it was like sharp teeth digging into his skin.

The woman jumped back and said, with obvious pride. "You've been infected by Adalwolf poison, your Reiatsu is currently escaping out of your body and soon you'll run out and die"

"Do you I look like I give a damn?" Ranwok said, suddenly appear in front of her face, grabbing her neck and squeezing it.

"What? How!" The woman yelled, as the life was being squeezed out of her, the poison should have kicked in by now.

"Unlike everyone else," Ranwok said, squeezing tighter as the woman started coughing and losing strength dropping her sword. "I will not tell you." Frowning seeing the woman had bigger breasts than he did before, her skin was fairer and her figure was slimmer too.

 **This woman needs to die**.

The woman saw the look that entered the strange cat hollows eyes and know, she would be killed and increased her struggle but his grip was tight.

"Stop struggling and die" Ranwok said as he opened his mouth, showing huge razor sharp teeth and went straight for her breasts, since he was overcome with woman jealousy.

The woman would have screamed if not for Ranwok putting a hand over her mouth as he ate into her, he felt energy flow into him, it was so dark and wonderful, she really did tasted like fried chicken, the woman cries became whimpers as he continued to eat more of her before he finally reaching the head only to be met with cold, lifeless eyes, with no sign of life to signal if she was alive or not.

He quickly eat the rest of her and picked up her sword before ate it, he ignored the sword screams.

He finished his meal.

His heart suddenly felt like it was on fire.

He clenched the place where his heart was, in pain.

Suddenly the pain was gone but when he opened his eyes, he found that he was in some kind of space, standing on a giant game controller and every fast food known to man were floating around as huge as skyscrapers.

He grinned, he know where he was.

" _So my wielder has finally come to me_ " A male voice said and Ranwok turned to see a drop dead glorious man, with silver hair and an eye path, fish fins for ears made themselves known as he was dressed in all black. " _Well it's about time, you should have gone straight for the Vasto Lorde instead of having me locked away for so long._ " it said, with a scrawl.

Ranwok had managed to stop the nosebleed on time, as he stared at his sword spirit and said. " _One question before we begin._ " Getting the spirit attention. " _Does Oetsu Nimaiy know about you?_ " he seriously didn't want that man knowing his sword.

" _No he doesn't._ " The spirit answered. " _I was forged by God himself not Nimaiy so I'm protected from his sight_ " knowing it would do no good for the man to know.

" _Good so let's start_ " Ranwok said and not even a second later, the mindscape was filled with water, strange golden glowing water and bellow him were Zanpakou's of all kind.

He couldn't breathe!

" _Please find me before die_ " The spirit said, as it vanished and Ranwok tried to gasp for air and know that he would have to be fast because he wasn't the best swimmer in the world even if he had a new body.

That when the horrible sounds started playing, the waves bouncing off the food and straight into his poor ears and he tried desperately to shut the noise out but it was everywhere.

Great he had two things to kill him.

He would have to rely on his raider that told him when someone who was hot was nearby, having developed it from Reina and started swimming towards where his instincts where telling him to go and the more closer he got, the worse the noise became. His noise started bleeding not to mention his lungs where getting smaller.

He grabbed the sword in front of him and pulled to reveal a sword that was shaped like a trident, it was split into two halves, one black and the other white and it absolutely huge.

Just before he passed out he heard.

" _Well done, you found me. My name is_ _ **Tykquare**_ "

#Out of mindscape#

The sword that suddenly appeared split into two and transformed into two rings and were placed on two of his middle fingers.

Ranwok woke up slowly, feeling like someone had slapped with a dead fish and robe him blind and was shocked to see his small wings, where no longer so small and were now covered in fire from head to toe and his hair had grown to his shoulders.

He heard footsteps coming closer and tensed ready to attack but was surprised to see two small Hollows that was half his size and they both bowed.

Ranwok was too stunned to saw anything, since when did Hollows bow especially when Aizen hadn't come yet and any hollow that had power had a stick up their asses? And it was even rarer that the two were traveling together instead of killing each other.

"We are very sorry, sir. We observed your fight with the Vasto Lorde" One said, and he could hear the fear and awe in his voice as the hollow didn't meet his eyes.

"May we accompany you?" The other said with fear and Ranwok could see why, they were basically the bottom of the food chain and they needed someone to protect them until they got strong enough to hunt on their own, it was amazing that they were even still alive.

Well if he were to become a ruler, what's a ruler without his citizens?

He agreed and tore through the fabric of the realm, getting very shocked and awe looks from both of the Hollows.

Ranwok pushed down the urge to gloat and stepped through the rip and the Hollows followed shortly after him before the tear closed up.

"What is this place?" One of the Hollows asked, looking around, there was no sound of eating or even a hallow running on the sand, it was eerily quiet.

"Welcome to my realm" Ranwok announced proudly.

"No offense sir, but this place looked like not a soul lives here" One of the hollows pointed out.

"Well that will change with time" Ranwok said, dismissing the worries. "First let's get to know each other and help build this place into a proper city that only the strong can survive in" there was no way in hell, he was going to get civilians who couldn't even hold a sword properly, like soul society.

So Six passed by quickly, Ranwok had named the two, Jancren and Torkhan who had both gone from prey to predators and quickly climbed up the ranks, now becoming Vasto Lorde themselves. The small make shift house was no more and now a palace which was built for a king was in its place with a small village to accommodate it.

That's when Ranwok had a crazy idea, he would break both of their masks and see if they could go beyond Vasto Lord by using his mysterious energy, an idea that had both of them already accepting death because they know when Ranwok had an idea, he always went through with it and not even a minute in, Ranwok was already snapping two mask and channelling his energy but instead of dying like they thought.

Both of their holes closed up, their hair defied gravity and they both had developed tattoo's on their bodies, they felt stronger too which showed when Jancren hit the ground and the sand in front of him became quick sand because of the hole made and their weapons were also upgraded making them have a purple glow to them, unknown to them, their weapons were protected from a certain sword creator and had both gained some height.

Ranwok thought he had created a new species.

They were neither Hallow, Shinigami nor Human as the both of the former Vasto Lorde felt the new energy invade their systems.

Jancren went from a four feet to six feet, his red had a ting of purple in it, his teeth were sharper and the black around his eyes turned purple, his sword was suddenly weightless and he could carry it around like it's nothing but when he dropped it, it left a meter hole crater in the ground, he always wore a smile like fox.

Torkhan on the other hand, hadn't really changed in height but he was a bit more filled out, he had the same changes as Jancren had but his intelligence shot through the roof, seeing this, Ranwok appointed him head scientist.

Now it was time to get some Civilians and weed out the weak and went to find Torkhan who was in his lab, one day.

"Your highness" Torkhan, acknowledging the stronger man.

"I have a request" Ranwok said, getting the strange being attention.

"Ask away, sir" Torkhan said, drawing his eyes away from his findings of the atmosphere in this realm, the strange energy was everywhere.

"Is it possible to have a machine that could judge billions of souls and find the ones who have the most potential and drag them here?" Ranwok asked.

"The chances are very low, sir" Torkhan said, "they would have to be in a different form of energy, the only reason, we are even alive is because your energy did not wish to harm us"

"What about if that person died?" Ranwok said, looking at the screen.

"Died?" Torkhan said, scratching his chin.

"I mean not just dead as a human" Ranwok said. "I mean dead as a Hollow or even Shinigami?"

Torkhan eyes widened, at what his highness was implying. "You want me to convert them into our energy and drag them here as soon as their Reiatsu is gone" he had never heard of such a thing, it would be like having a third life.

"Not just anybody, I want the ones who have the most potential, the one's that won't try to start a revolution, such as that old man" Ranwok said, he know if the man was dragged here, it would mean nothing but trouble for him. "And I went them branded with loyalty seal on them so even if they think of betraying me, it would kill them instantly" this was mostly applied to Gin, Gin maybe his favourite character but what annoyed him was that he had no idea what the man was thinking most of the time.

"Sir, you have to admit this a lot to do" Torkhan said, but he had always loved challenges. "The machine will be ready in 10 years, time."

"Oh and please make some monsters too, to properly rank the newcomers." Ranwok said as he walked out, waiting for the day, the machine would be finished.

The day that the machine came in, was the day Kaien Shiba was finally killed.

Imagine his surprise when he woke up to a claw getting ready to crush him, out of his Shinigami clothes and not holding his Zanpakou forcing him to fight with his fists.

He almost didn't notice the stinging sensation of something being branded into his chest.

And scene!

I have finally finished! Yes! I'm looking for suggestion for what the new realm would be called, I've been wondering if I could name is something like 'true dead man realm' but I don't know how to make it sound cooler in another language. Next chapter, the realm starts filling up and people both Hallow and Shinigami alike are shocked to find themselves in such a place, forcing them to mix for the first time. Review/Fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3.

I do not own Bleach. (I wish :3)

Enjoy!

Kaien Shiba didn't know what the hell was going on.

Rukia Kuchiki killed him because he was possessed by a hollow and it was the only way to make sure the Hollow didn't kill any more people.

He didn't care that the hollow would drag him along with it, as long as the remaining survivors of his team and Rukia was alive, he would happily close his eyes for the last time.

Than he woke up here.

He was being attacked by a bulky rock like monster without even a kitchen knife to defend himself with, no longer wearing his Shinigami attire that he had drenched in his blood, sweat and tears.

He was forced to fight whatever this monster was with his bare fists, luckily unlike most of the Shinigami, once he got his sword, he didn't completely forgot how to do hand to hand combat and so far that was the only thing keeping him alive.

The monster swung its right fist at him and he dodged, the fist leaving a crater where Kaien would have been and before the monster could retract its arm, Kaien jumped on it and started running along its arm, he dodged every attempt made by the right arm and went straight for the face.

His fist contacted to the rocky face, he ignored the pain that ran through his right hand.

The monster disappeared and Kaien dropped like a stone onto the sandy floor.

The monster had completely disappeared and was left alone scratching his head in confusion, that's when he saw what appeared to be building in the distance and wondered if there was anyone around and began to run towards them.

He didn't know that he wasn't the only one who suddenly transported here, beaten a monster and was also heading for the buildings, both Hollows and Shinigami alike.

Chapter 3: True Dead Man Land

Kaien didn't know if he should be shocked or terrified, he found a whole group of people gather in the centre and some more people were still gathering but all of them wore hollow masks which look torn off and there was no hole in the middle of their chests.

Seeing so many people like that to be normal, he started to fear what he looked like and was shocked to find a small mask when he touched his face, he half expected his chest to be open like a Hollow but he let out a sigh of relief when it was still in one piece.

You couldn't even tell who was a hollow and who was a Shinigami among the crowd who gathered, not a single one looked like a civilian, everyone held themselves in a certain way that implied that they had some form of battle of experience amongst them despite no sign of a weapon on them, they were all eyeing each other with caution but many were wondering what was going on.

"Am I really dead?" Someone finally said. "All I remember was having a Shinigami pierce through my mask, than I'm here" putting some of them on edge, who were most likely former Shinigami who had just found a hollow.

"I was held inside an experimenting chamber before I was finally allowed to die" Another said, which started a couple of murmurs of how they all died, some even giving pity looks at the brutal ways, some of them died, even the Shinigami had stories to tell.

"Well doe's anyone know what going?" Kaien finally spoke up, getting blank looks from the gathering crowd of both Shinigami and hollows, who amazingly weren't trying to kill each other at first sight.

"I can answer that" a happy cheery voice said, a screen popped up out of nowhere startling quite a few.

They were all shocked to find a man who was lean, with pure white hair, black streaks in his hair and skin so pale and fair look that, it looked like he was some heavenly being.

They all thought one thing.

Weakling.

"You see you're all dead" The man said, getting shocked looks from a lot, even from the more emotionless hollows, who had thought, they hadn't died and were just transported. "You don't really think that you could pass into my realm if you were alive and still Hollows or Shinigami, did you? It simply won't do" getting out a pack of crisp and eating it shamelessly in front of such a crowd.

Those who didn't feel anger by the fact that a weak looking man was eating crisps in front of them, looked around at their surrounding and found out that, it indeed didn't look like any part of Soul Society and only slightly resembled Hueco Mundo.

"Okay, let's just say we believe you" One person said, with narrow eyes. "Why are we here?"

The man stopped eating for a moment and smacked his lips in an irritating fashion before he grinned widely, looking a cat in the process and said. "Well it's no fun having just three people in this realm. What kind of king, is king of three people? So I had my head of the science department make a machine that can pull, souls, whether they are Hollows or Shinigami here as soon as their Reiatsu run out and here you all are! and by the way, those of you who are about to think 'we should inform Soul Society of this place, right away'. That would count as betrayal and you will die in the most painful way by the seal engraved on your bodies" shocking the Shinigami's who were about to think that.

"So let me get this straight" One Hollow/ Shinigami? Said. "We were all died and brought here so that you could fill this empty place" gesturing to everything. "And you expect us to bow down willing and let you rule over us"

"Yes, pretty much" The man said, which started an uproar, many were shouting that they would never allow someone weaker than them to rule over them.

"Never!" Someone yelled.

"Why should we allow ourselves to be ruled over by a weakling!?" Another person yelled, getting shouts of approval.

"What's stopping us from finding you and killing you?" Another said and many wondered what the man would do.

The man was silent for a second before he said. "How about this, I face you all, you all come at me at once and if you managed to defeat me, than you may all go and become part of the universe once more but if I beat you all, you will accept me?"

The crowd was silent, mostly due to surprise before many grinned as the man appeared right in front of their eyes, looking even weaker than when he was on the screen.

They were all convinced that they could kill this man without even trying but others who were forced to learn, that appearances can be deceiving were immediately cautious of the finely dressed man, all their missing weapons appeared in their hands, only those with perfect eye sight noticed the faint purple glow of their weapons.

You could guess that a lot of them got cocky once they got their weapons back especially the former soul reapers whose weapons were like another part of their soul.

"Stand back" One former Hollow said, the man was bulky and had muscles everywhere, perhaps a former bodybuilder when he was alive and human. The man flexed his muscles while Ranwok continued to eat crisps as the Hollow ran towards him at an unbelievably fast pace that had some of the other sweating at the sheer speed.

It shouldn't be possible to move that fast with that type of body but here the guy was, running like he had a superpower jack pack on his back and in a tenth of a second later, he was in front of the weak looking guy and was about to tear Ranwok limb from limb and many other thought the fight was over.

Ranwok merely looked up, still eating his crisps and said. "You're too tall, how am I supposed to eat when your shadow is looming over me?"

An unbelievable pressure slammed down on the guy shoulders and he was forced down onto his knees so fast that everyone heard a crack come from his kneecaps.

Everyone was stunned as Ranwok continued to look at the downed former hollow who was trying to get up with no success before he looked up to find many of them had tensed and got ready for battle, now that it was revealed that he indeed was not a weakling, some even started doing Bankai and Resurreccion, he took note that some of them like Kaien Shiba were standing back, trying to judge his strength.

If you were face with a whole army that could do Resurreccion and Bankai, the smart thing to do would be to turn around and run like there was no tomorrow hoping your speed was enough to get away or just succumb to your fate, even a Captain couldn't take on a whole army full of Resurreccion and Bankai users, one Resurreccion able Hollow was too troublesome to handle and they wouldn't get away unless they lost an arm or organ since Captains were nowhere near as strong as the current storyline version and had never even ran into a Hollow who could use the troublesome technique.

"Who's next?" Ranwok said, get out a packet of chocolate filled biscuits not at all concerned with the army of hell in front of him.

At least twenty former Hollows and Shinigami's appeared before him, pointing their swords and fist while others went to preform large scale attacks that would have many top grade Shinigami's sweating.

The attacks hit and an explosion went off, when it cleared everyone jaws pretty much dropped when Ranwok appeared completely fine eating his biscuits like nothing happened, the swords that were supposed to pierce him were all bent slightly.

More than one jaw dropped at the sight.

"What wrong?" Ranwok said, looking around at the gobsmacked faces, he found it hilarious that creatures such as Hollows where showing so much emotion all in one day. "When are you all going to attack?"

He saw several manic grins, obviously from Hollows who's desire to kill him had risen since he had covered their swords with chocolate due to spewing it out of his mouth while he was still eating, you just don't dirty a sword unless it's blood.

Several special movies where been shouted out and many went to higher ground to avoid the conflict, only a few noticed that the spiritual pressure on the field had an extremely different feel.

"What the hell?" One attacker said, feeling his spiritual pressure, it felt lighter than it normally did but the feeling in his chest was all too real.

"It seems you've all finally noticed" Ranwok said, getting out a tooth pick. "To get you all here, I had to make some _changes_. Nothing too big, mostly to do with your Reiastu or no Reiastu, we can't have Reiastu flying around when I want my realm to be pure. I hate the interference of someone like the soul king trying to take over this realm and I really don't feel like attracting his guards to this place." Getting shocked looks from a lot of them.

Many were now really looking at themselves and realising that the energy that they had grown so used to was indeed not in their system and something completely different had taken its place, they all could pass as Arrancers if not for the holes in their chest were closed and they clearly had purple around their irises.

"What the hell did you do to me!?" One former Shinigami yelled, running towards him at a shockingly fast speed, obviously not liking the fact he looked like a Hollow, to be a hollow was like being sentenced to death for a Shinigami's.

Ranwok grabbed the sword, doing something other than eating and said.

"I made you better"

The former Shinigami's started coughing up purple blood, it was very shocking from the red they were all to use to seeing and the man bent down, trying to get air.

Ranwok just stood there staring at the Former Shinigami's like what he was doing was nothing special but the man did not beg for his life which was impressive.

The pressure stopped and the man stopped coughing up blood but there was a clear look of fear in his eyes as those eyes refused to look at Ranwok.

Ranwok was hit in the back by a claw, he was still standing and looked behind him to meet terrified eyes since he wasn't currently dead on the floor.

The female Hollow who struck him was treated to the same treatment as the male Shinigami.

The ground suddenly gave way.

"Holy shit!" Was heard, most likely from the cause, seeing his new found strength as the ground gave way to swallow a couple of buildings with it.

Ranwok merely got out of the way, by walking, only to be attack again but this time everyone saw what clearly happened.

All his attackers were hit by an invisible force and sent flying, purple blood was everywhere, the former Hollows and Shinigami's that were hiding underground were suddenly brought to the surface looking like someone had just beaten them to an inch of their lives.

 _What the hell is he!?_ Kaien Shiba and many others thought in shock, seeing Ranwok tear down an army full of highly advanced Hollows and Shinigami, without even making a fist and why weren't they informed of such a monster!?

The former Shinigami's feared of what would happen if this _thing_ decided to lay waste to Soul Society and nobody would be able to stop him, not even the old man.

"Who next?" Ranwok asked, looking at around to meet fear induced eyes as they all looked upon the man who looked like an angel but in reality he was the devil with strength to match. "No? Then it's my turn"

Nobody saw him coming, Ranwok suddenly disappeared.

That when the screams started.

Hundreds at a time, started receiving damage from the unknown foe, people started appearing with mysterious wounds, sword were broken and claws were even clipped.

Kaien could only watch in horror as the unnamed foe, was taking down both Hollows and Shinigami alike and Kaien was quickly becoming one of the few that were still standing.

His arm was missing.

Kaien didn't cry out as Purple blood joined the rest of the bloodbath, his arm was resting not a couple of feet away from him.

His right leg was suddenly missing and he fell flat on his face, without even using his sword.

Despite his injuries, he know it could have been worse considering what many of the other's looked like.

Never had Kaien felt so much despair in one place as all he could hear was the hellish screams of both supernatural species, it made him fear of what would happen if knowing him, he had managed to piss off the man when he was still a Shinigami.

The screams had stopped.

Kaien dared to look up to find a bloodbath like no other, both former hollows and Shinigami's, were whimpering in pain, the devil of a man himself was in the mist of it all, eating a pack of crisps with his hands soaked in purple blood.

Ranwok and Kaien made eye contact and Kaien had never felt so much fear in his entire existence.

He barely noticed that two unidentified beings dropped behind the man, none of them missing a limb or two and holding themselves with confidence, despite the horrific scene in front of them and they both bowed and said.

"You're Highness"

"Make sure to clean this place up and reattach their limbs back to them, I do not want to look out of the window and see this sorry sight" Ranwok said, turning around.

"Yes Your Highness" They both said, getting out their sword much the downed men and women's horror, thinking they were going to be finished off.

"Oh and make sure, to welcome them properly to 'True Dead Man Land' and rank them according to strength" and Ranwok was gone.

Kaien was losing far too much blood and before he closed his eyes and drifted off to dream land, he was hit with the sounds of bones crunching and swords being thrown.

He had a feeling that this place was a place all souls should try their best to avoid.

And he was right.

And scene!

I just finished this chapter *lets out a sigh of relief*, next chapter, you get a glimpse of what life is like for those living in 'True Dead Man Land' and the main plot finally beings. Review/Fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter 4.

I do not own Bleach.

Enjoy!

Kaien Shiba wished he was truly dead.

This place made Hueco Mundo look like paradise.

He was not joking.

Not even a minute after he regained consciousness, he was forced into a uniform of some kind and about ten rock monster came after him, forcing him to fight immediately despite his shaky reattached legs and what was worse was that, these monster were nowhere near as weak as the one he fought before.

He barely even noticed, that others were in a similar situation to him, he was too busy trying not to die to really notice, their swings and fists were fasters and they were a lot more intelligent, launching different combinations of attacks with each turn.

Some of them, were fighting the two only humanoid opponents who was strong as hell and knocking people unconscious left and right with ease.

He had managed to take down two of them, with a busted lip, broken right arm and hole in his chest before he passed out from the blood loss.

When he woke up for the second time, he tensed ready to fight again but was surprised that he was left alone and was branded with a number on his chest.

He was '210' and the moment he got up, he was attacked, not by a monster but by another person who was just like him.

The rules of the land were simple.

If you want to eat, than expect to fight off more than fifty people for a loaf of bread.

If you drop your weapon and refused to fight, you die.

If you lose in a fight, than you automatically get ranked down and that person who beat you, has your rank.

If you want to sleep, sleep with your eyes open because you will be attacked.

Protecting someone who is deemed 'weaker' than you, was foolish because it was every man for himself.

But that wasn't, what was the worst about this place besides the monsters and people constantly attacking.

It was the hallucinations.

Kaien couldn't count how many times, he had seen Rukia or someone he know come to him with a sword in their hands, with a look of pure hatred, he couldn't count at how many time's he was on his feet forced to 'fight' Rukia and pierce his sword into 'her', with each kill, he felt like he was slowly killing off his own heart.

Some of them saw, their loved ones, others who didn't have such people, saw the person or people who killed them.

It was amazing how nobody went mad in this sort of place, he was shocked to take a look in the mirror and see eyes that no longer held such warmth as they did before, most even developed masks to keep their sanity.

They may look fine on the outside but on the inside it was a whole different story.

He didn't care that he was growing stronger through this, within the first month, many people had commit suicide to escape the harsh reality, other's wanted the man responsible for what they were going through dead, him included.

But the more time went by, the more people began to accept their fate and live with it, people started forming groups and got to know each other, other than trying to kill one another, if his squad were to see him now.

He was sure, they would be shocked to see him 'alive' and wary of how cold and heartless he looked to an average person, he himself had developed his own mask, that let him act like he was the old 'Kaien Shiba'. The guy who was blissful ignorant of such a place.

He had been fighting so much that his week's blended into years, he no longer even had time to think about what his life was like as a Shinigami, nobody cared if you were once a hollow or a Shinigami, as long as you can hold your own, you can survive.

Eventually everyone got used to their 'ruler' who didn't even bat an eye when someone went to hang themselves right in front of him or was screaming bloody murder trying to kill him.

Their ruler to them was like god.

Nobody could touch him and they all learned the hard way that nobody could.

You had to be loyal.

If you even think of anything that was against him, you will die.

So it was no surprise that when your forced to think of nothing but good of the man who had made your own personal hell, you eventually start believing it, you start to actually trust the man and become loyal.

The man was honest to a fault.

He never even hid his intention, if he thought you needed to die, than you will know it too.

It was a weird contrast from the unusual dictator, who would deceive many to gain their trust, you would never expect a betrayal that you didn't see coming from a mile away and he actually seemed to value them.

There had been rumours that those who became a rank 20 or above, never had food issues, they were kept in a comfortable shelter and treated like kings themselves.

Many aspired to be rank 20 and up and nobody had succeed so far because of the monsters that you had to defeat to gain such a rank, not only were the monsters themselves rear to come by but they were also hellishly strong, however there was only one person reported to have defeated one and those who challenged him or her, soon was meet at death door.

They were all monsters.

If you were new and couldn't hold your ground and couldn't adopt quickly, than you will die a horrifying death.

It was a land made up of monsters, all of them became stronger than the feared Captains themselves and it was only through the king decision that not a single one of them leaked into the Shinigami realm.

He know it would send Soul society into an uproar if it was discovered that such a place like this exist, many would be fearing for their lives.

In this place, there was no place for morals, morals would get you killed.

It was a weakness and only the strong survived.

If the king told you to roll over and die, you do it.

You think less when you don't think about your past life and had stopped caring.

This was truly 'True Dead Man Land'

And nobody helped you here.

Ch 4: The story begins.

The day, that both Gin Ichamaru and Ulquiorra Cifer came to 'True Dead Man land' was just like any other day, people were fighting, people were dying, Ranwok was in his throne room eating a large lunch, recently his science depart finally cracked the working of making Gigai that allows you to use your powers while also in a flesh and bones body.

He couldn't wait to take his first step in the human world.

That's when the he felt the wave of energy and started grinning madly as he called for the two 'arrivals' to be brought here which seemed to surprise the guards but 30 minutes later both Gin and Ulquiorra were before him, with a look of pure shock on their faces by the thought of how they were both subdued so easily.

"Welcome to True Dead Man land, Gin Ichamaru and Ulquiorra Cifer, you don't know how long I've been waiting for you two to die" Ranwok said, with a smile as he took a sip of juice, observed the two, Ulquiorra didn't really look that different except for the eyes but Gin on the other hand was sporting a fox like half mask on his head, fitting for someone who was currently grinning like some weirdo.

"No offence but you have serious problems with taste" Gin said, always starting off as cool as a cucumber while he tried to figure out how he went from dying to waking up in some desert and captured.

Ulquiorra emotionless face was ever present as he looked around for anything that could be a threat, the mere fact the man was sitting before him like his spiritual pressure was nothing meant that this man couldn't be taken lightly.

"None taken" Ranwok said, too happy to be offended. "Can I interest you in anything?" he asked and both of them noticed that the food on the table was of Hollow meat which had Gin eyes inwardly narrowing into slights.

"Neh, just died you know" Gin said.

"I may be a bit hungry" Ulquiorra said, seeing nobody was stopping him from taking a bite out of some poor hollow that was killed in a surprise attack and killed painfully.

Gin went to sit down on the long table, his eyes never leaving the seemly harmless man, his sword thankfully with him while his smile was still in place and said. "So why are we here? Shouldn't we become part of the universe or something?" fishing for answers while Ulquiorra ate while keeping an eye on the man.

"Well you see, you guys have the potential to be something great and sadly your lives were ended before your time so think of this as a second chance but I guarantee you. You will be put through your paces" Ranwok said, taking another sip of juice. "You both will be 'thrown to the dogs' and fight for your lives like everybody else in my realm, you really don't have a choice"

The moment he said that, Gin sword was already piercing through his heart with a dark looking Gin on the other end and Ulquiorra himself had performed 'Release' and had plunged a hand through the rest of his chest.

Gin and Ulquiorra suddenly couldn't breathe.

Both Gin and Ulquiorra started coughing up purple blood as Ranwok just watched the two that had become so feared in both realms before they died.

"Did I say you could attempt to kill me?" Ranwok said, still with the sword where his heart should be and a hand through the rest of him. "It seems you two are too prideful to be reasoned with so I'll just have to break you down. I'm sure a lot of my citizens would love to get their hands on both of you, considering you two were the cause of many deaths"

The pressure was gone and Gin and Ulquiorra could breathe again with a tiny bit of fear in their eyes as both of their forms disappeared and they appeared in the city below, yes city and people came out to get a good look at the newcomers and couldn't stop grinning at who they found.

Ranwok estimated that he would own them in mind, body and soul in a couple of weeks, if he went all out on those too, they needed to be taken down a notch to become humble.

"Jancren" He called out and a certain being appeared.

"Yes, your highness?" Jancren, the head of the combat division said while bowing.

"Make sure the newcomers, get the full treatment" Ranwok said, looking out of the window.

"Yes, sir" Jancren said, before he disappeared.

Some would call him evil for going to such length's but he called it, making his sure his favourite character's don't point a sword at him, Ichigo on the other hand can even wave his sword around and curse his very name for all he cared in a grass skirt.

It was better to have his favourite characters at his side than have them against him, ready to die at any moment to try an injury him.

He had enough people after his life, as it is.

Almost a year had passed before he finally saw Gin and Ulquiorra again, after all he wanted to leave them under Jancren 'tender' care as long as possible, guys like them need a proper 'introduction' to society here or they would be outcasts.

The only reason why he even called them again was because he was bored and thought seeing them again was a good killer for time and called them.

He was shocked to see that both of them did not immediately try to kill him on sight, Ulquiorra eyes took a more harden look but they were still as emotionless as always, Gin on the other hand didn't look like he was scheming his death in his presence, they both looked like they had just crawled out of battle just barely alive but you could tell they enjoyed it.

They both got down on one knee and bowed and said.

"You're Highness"

Ranwok wanted to laugh, it was such an interesting contrast to the two that had tried to kill him not even a year ago and said. "I see you've taught the two well, Jancren"

The red head appeared behind him and bowed. "I tried my best, sir"

Both Gin and Ulquiorra tried very hard not to flinch at the sight of their instructor, as they remembered their many beatings.

"Are you loyal?" Ranwok asked, turning to both of them.

"We are your highness" Gin said and Ranwok found no deceit in his words.

"We give the lives that we were allowed to have to this realm, True Dead Man Land and to you, your highness" Ulquiorra said, in his usual monotone.

That was exactly what Ranwok wanted to hear and grinned just like a cat and said. "Well excellent, I have a job for you two and two others. I myself will be going on my own personal mission that has really been overdue."

Both Gin and Ulquiorra listened with rapid attention.

Ranwok decided that Aizen has been allowed to live for far too long.

Soul Society was in for a shock.

True Dead Man Land was no longer going to be a secret and the Quinces will fear true terror.

And scene!

Wow, two chapter is one day! My head hurts…anyway, next chapter, True Dead Man Land is exposed and Ichigo and the others are shocked to find previously thought dead people, _alive and well_ and looking very different with a terrifying strength to match while Aizen is about to stare death in the face. Review/Fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter 5.

I do not own Bleach.

Enjoy!

Ichigo and the gang, had finally made it to the centre of the soul kings palace were Yhwach, a man that had caused so many death and destruction, was residing in.

Ichigo clutched his sword, ready for another fight for his life, praying that his half Quincy blood wouldn't betray him like it did last time but the moment he saw the blood, he and his friends froze.

What they saw next was nothing short of a blood bath but what draw everyone attention was what was at the centre of the blood bath because there, holding the head of Yhwach, surrounded by ten unconscious Quincy's was none other than Kugo Ginjo.

"Yo, Ichigo. Did you miss me?" The very dead man said, still holding the bloody head.

#meanwhile in some other location#

Rukia and Byakuya Kuchiki couldn't believe what they were seeing because right in front of them was a man that had supposedly died more than fifty years ago and who's life had ended by Rukia own sword.

Kaien Shiba.

"Hi, Rukia" Kaien said, cheerily.

#another location#

A foot kicked a fat Shinigami out of the way from an attack that could have very well killed him.

He looked up and froze at his rescuer.

He couldn't believe it.

"Have my men gotten weaker?" the man said, showing an all too familiar smile.

The Shinigami was too focused on the new arrive that he didn't notice a Shinigami was nearby, on the phone to headquarters.

"Yukimoto, report. What is happening?"

The person named 'Yukimoto', almost dropped the communicator in shock and said.

"I-I can't believe it…"

"Spit it out man!"

.

.

"The Former Captain Gin Ichimaru has appeared!"

"Impossible! He's dead!" The head of the science division shouted.

CH 5: The Dead Don't Come Back To Life

All around the soul Society, there were reports coming in that many had spotted, supposed dead people walking around, very much alive and helping out.

One current Shinigami was currently staring at the image of former Captain Gin Ichimaru, dressed in a black suit, with his ever present grin on his face and kicking a pile of rubble under his feet, having heard someone underneath.

Gin wore a special Gigai that the science department developed, to keep his true appearance hidden so to everyone else, he looked just like the Gin before he died.

He was surprised when he saw a girl who looked hot and sweaty and holding onto a being that was clearly not in her right mind and immediately stood up like a robot and draw her weapon.

Within seconds Gin could tell, the innocent looking girl, was actually a boy and he didn't even spear the other a glance, he could smell the blood of numerous Shinigami on the boy perverted frame and it got his blood pumping.

Candice didn't even have time to take one step forward before she was sliced cleanly in half, Gin started to moving towards Giselle Gewelle who backed away, playing the part of a scared little girl.

Gin wasn't buying it and immediately grabbed him by the throat, an action that seemed to surprise Giselle.

"You know, there are many ways to killing you other than cutting up open" Gin said, having smelt something was off with the guy blood and really didn't want to give the guy any chances.

Giselle tried to call his other zombies but he was losing his ability to breathe fast and quickly passed out.

Gin didn't stop squeezing until he was sure that the pest was dead and he did this all with a smile, causing a shiver go down the two Shinigami's spine.

He didn't care that his 'fight' had being broadcasted all over society, showing he was indeed 'alive' and very powerful as they all watched him kill the Quincy that killed hundreds of Shinigami and enslaved them with ease.

# With Rukia#

"Who are you?" Rukia immediately draw her sword and Byakuya immediately went for the hilt of his sword.

"That's not a very nice thing to say, to the person who just saved you" Kaien said, ignoring the hostile air. "If it wasn't for me you would have been dead, Rukia"

Rukia gritted her teeth at the air of familiarity in which the man said, her name with, what bothered her was that the man didn't just slightly resemble Kaien but he could pass as the real Kaien Shiba, Byakuya wasn't blind to this fact either.

"I'll ask, you again" Rukia said, gritting her teeth, "Who are you?"

"Why are you asking me this, when you were the one who personally killed me?" Kaien said, with a raised eyebrow, taking a step forward making them both tense in preparation for battle. "Fine, if you don't believe me, I'll tell you something only I know."

There was a pause, as Kaien searched his memory for anything worthwhile, it has been over fifty years.

"You ask me once, what I meant by the heart" Kaien said, making Rukia freeze in her tracks. "And I replied with 'It means you shouldn't die alone, you should make sure you have friends who truly trust you and care about you so that when you die, you will still live on even if you're not basically here'" making Rukia eyes go wide.

Kaien scratched the back of his head and said. "Man, how long was I dead for? It seems like forever since I took a step into Soul Society" before looking around and commenting. "As usual, everything is going to hell"

"You have been dead for over fifty years, Kaien" Byakuya said, speaking for the first time, even though Kaien spiritual pressure was difference, the part that counts was still the same and nobody could copy that.

"Brother!" Rukia said, she couldn't believe her adopted brother believed this man.

"Huh, I could have sworn I was dead for longer than that" Kaien said, joking lightly with an air that was clearly Kaien way of handling his death.

"And if you are Kaien, why didn't you return as soon as you could" Rukia said, raising a very good question.

"Well, I wasn't allowed to go back to Soul Society until now" Kaien said, and before a question in the air could arise, his eyes suddenly sharpened towards a certain direction and faster than both Rukia and Byakuya could see.

Kaien disappeared and reappeared, with the head of none of other than, Meninas McAllon, a Quincy that has been nothing but a pain in Soul society side.

"Hmm, it's such a shame, how weak Quincy have become" Kaien said, as Rukia and Byakuya could only gape.

#Scene Change#

"Kugo Ginjo, how are you still alive!?" Ichigo demanded, unshedding his sword while the rest tensed ready for a fight. "I killed you with my own sword"

"Well it's nice to see you, too, Ichigo" Ginjo said, tucking the head of the man that had made things hell for Soul Society. "I just came to do a job" he began, walking towards the group as they all tensed further.

That's when they all felt the spiritual pressure.

Orhime, Chad and Ichigo suddenly couldn't breathe.

They had never felt such an overwhelming spiritual pressure in their whole lives, guys like Ulquiorra Cifer paled in comparison to such overwhelming spiritual pressure.

Not only was the spiritual pressure felt, up above but also down below, those who were below captain level were knocked out instantly and those who were in the seat felt like their very souls were being crushed.

 _DAMMIT! WHAT IS THIS!_ They all thought.

Meanwhile Ginjo and the others, could easily recognise the spiritual energy.

It was their King.

It had taken everything they had from just getting on their knees and bowing in submission like the power wanted.

Since the king did not wish to harm his people, Ginjo and the others were the only one's still standing not even Aizen could remain unaffected by such a force.

The pressure was gone, as if it never happened.

"What the hell was that?" Ichigo said, he had never felt such a force in his entire life.

Orhime couldn't stop her body from shaking, the spiritual pressure she felt, put Aizen's to shame in terms of how wrong it felt.

Chad wasn't looking any better either.

"I wonder, if the others are done yet" Ginjo said, walking passed Ichigo, completely ignoring the sword.

The sword was suddenly at his throat.

"Hold it" Ichigo said, "Why should I let you leave?"

"Well for one thing, I was ordered not to ruin this uniform" Ginjo said, inwardly shuddering at the punishment. "And another thing, I only killed that Yhwach guy, everyone else is still alive"

Orhime immediately went to check on the rest and so did Chad.

Everyone was just still barely breathing.

Suddenly Ginjo found himself under attack, all of Yhwach soul pieces were getting recalled back and trying to take possession of him to make him the new host for Yhwach.

However the soul piece were made out of Raitsu and Ginjo was made out of a different energy all together, the two energy fought for dominance over the other, the fight was a like a cat verses a lion.

Everyone could only watch in shock as the form of Yhwach in Raitsu form screamed in pain before finally being destroyed out of existence.

"What the hell?" Ichigo said.

The only sign of the battle from Ginjo was the multiple beads of sweat on his face, he was thankful that he wasn't made out Raitsu or he could have been a goner.

"Well Bye, Ichigo" Ginjo said, running out.

"WAIT!" Ichigo yelled, chasing after him.

#Scene Change#

"So this the King Palace" Ulquiorra Cifer said, finding himself disgusted with how 'Quincy' like the place looked.

His job was merely cleaning up any 'Quincy's' that were still laying around and tracking down the one's that held each Captain Bankai's, he didn't care that there was a spy camera watching him, broadcasting how he was 'alive' and killing Quincy with ease.

All he wanted to do was eat and he couldn't do that without completing the job, failure to do so, was like a death sentence.

He leaped off the building he was on and ran towards the nearest Quincy with unimaginable speed that was a hundred times faster than the speed he had when he was alive and still a Hallow.

The two Quincy didn't see him coming, Ulquiorra snapped one of their necks before the other one was alert, the one remaining Quincy immediately draw out his holy weapon and rushed towards him.

Ulquiorra right hand shot up and broke it in half.

The Quincy was stunned before he was grabbed and lifted by the face.

Ulquiorra spun around to a nearby wall and slammed the Quincy into it.

Repeatedly with the force of a million Shinigami.

The Quincy was fighting hard to stay alive.

Ulquiorra flashed, he felt like causing more pain before going to the hell hole that had become his home and kept on dealing the sort of blows that would have killed anybody, Shinigami and Hollows alike, but the Quincy was not allowed to shut his eyes.

All types of being, Quincy, Shinigami and Hollows could only gasp at the shear brutality someone like Ulquiorra was displaying.

Before the Quincy was finally allowed to die.

"That was pathetic, is this really the force that took over?" Ulquiorra said, looking at the dead weakling on the ground.

No it wasn't because the Quincy was too weak.

Ulquiorra was just too strong.

# Gin whereabouts#

"And what do we have here?" Gin said, turning around towards the familiar presence.

Standing in his way was none of other than Rangiku Matsumoto.

Rangiku looked at her childhood friend in shock and disbelief, the thought that Gin could hurt her never crossing her mind but if Gin was ordered to, he wouldn't haste to kill her and it would do nothing to his already broken mentality.

He wasn't the same Gin that died for her over a year ago.

"Gin" Rangiku said, making sure he could see her sword.

Gin smiled widened and he said. "Rangiku, it's been so long! I see you still haven't become Captain yet, that's such a shame"

"What are you doing here?" Rangiku asked, with narrow eyes, she wasn't sure if this was Gin or just some imposter after all, she was the one who buried him and saw him die with her own eyes.

"Well, I was ordered to come back and help soul society out" He answered, as he began to walk away not caring if she had her sword pointed at him.

"WAIT!" Rangiku yelled, Gin was never the type to wait for somebody and continued on, she couldn't believe how fast he was, she had to run at top speed trying to match his footsteps but he looked like he wasn't even trying.

Gin disappeared from view and Rangiku eyes grow large as she spotted him not that far away with his hand through a Quincy heart, from the girl expression, she didn't see him coming either until it was too late.

Gin without a care in the world, retracted his arm and let the body drop, he cleaned his bloody hand with a napkin before putting the napkin into his suit pocket, Rangiku couldn't help but shiver at how quick and terrifyingly efficient the kill was.

"One, down. Just two more to go. I wonder if Kaien is done" Gin said, making Rangiku eyes widened at the name before Gin disappeared.

#with Kaien#

"Well, I'm done on this end" Kaien said, as he looked around trying to sense any other presence from his side of Soul Society and finding none hostile one's except for the two soul reapers in front of him.

"Kaien Shiba, by order of Soul society. We order you to come with us for questioning" Byakuya said, ready to fight if necessary as did Rukia.

Kaien scratched his head and said. "WOW, this is awkward." Before he clapped his hands. "I don't really want to fight you guys and I really need to get back or there will be consequences especially if this suit is ruined"

All three was at a standstill.

"So bye" Kaien said and before their very eyes, Kaien disappeared like he hadn't been standing in front of them.

"Brother" Rukia said, turning to Byakuya and asking, "What is happening? Why are the dead coming back to life?"

Byakuya looked at the spot where Kaien used to be and said, "Rukia. The dead don't come back to life"

#with Ginjo#

Ichigo was having a hard time keeping up with Ginjo, the man had gotten a much faster since the last time they met and Ichigo had yet to realise that the only reason why Ichigo could follow him was because he was allowed to.

Ichigo saw a giant portal up ahead, along with three people.

Ginjo landed on the same building and Ichigo landed on a building not that far away from her.

Ichigo instantly couldn't believe what he was seeing, in front of him was Gin, Ulquiorra, Ginjo and an unidentified male but he got the gist that they all should be dead, he had ended two of them and had seen them die with his own eyes.

"Oh, my. Is that Ichigo over there" Gin asked, smiling his usual smile "He's grown quite a bit" measuring the feeling coming over the boy.

"He powered up, again. Hasn't he" Ulquiorra said, in his usual monotone.

"Who's Ichigo?" Kaien asked, unaware of the theories that Ichigo was his reincarnation.

"Someone, who has a good portion of the city wanting his head." Ginjo said, putting his hands in his pockets and smiling. "So let's go, we cannot keep our king waiting"

He went through the portal and one by one, they followed behind him.

"WAIT!" Ichigo said, running towards them but as soon as Kaien went through, the portal closed, Ichigo didn't know even if he had made it in time, he would have died out of energy rejection.

#HQ#

It was a purely a miracle that the science department was fairly unharmed.

Suddenly someone noticed something on one of the camera's that made him stop dead in his tracks.

"S-Sir, there is something you should see" The man said, turning around and stuttering.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm busy?!" The head said.

"But it's Aizen!" The man said, as everyone in the room gave him startled looks at the name.

"What about Aizen?" The head said, "Has Aizen escaped!?" already fearing for the worst case scenario, Soul Society was nowhere near ready to face someone like Aizen again, when everywhere was in shambles.

"No, sir" The man said, and everyone let out long breaths of relief.

"Then, what is it, man?" The head asked.

"Aizen's dead."

"WHAT!"

And scene!

Finally this is over! Next chapter, Soul Society is chaos over Aizen death and seeing people that clearly should be dead, walking amongst them as they tried to scrap for information about what is going on meanwhile the person responsible has plans for the now dead Aizen. Review/ Fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Bleach.

Enjoy!

Jancren, head of the combat division of True Dead Man Land walked through the front door of central lab in the science division, now, normally he would stay as far away from this part of the city as possible since the people that were 'chosen' to be test subjects, could be heard even on the other side of the city, day in and day out, screams of pain of those under Torkharn tender care.

However the reason why he was here was because he heard that the science division recently acquired someone interesting.

"Jancren, why have you decided to grace me with your presence?" Torkharn, the head of the science division said, having sensed him coming. "Don't you usually avoid my line of work?" not bothering to turn around.

"You work is necessary" Jancren just said simply, meaning 'It may creep me out but your work is beneficial' before saying "I heard through the rumour mill that, you've recently required an interesting subject"

"indeed, I have" Torkharn said, looking at the clip board in front of him. "The King has given me the go ahead to experiment to my heart's content as long as his body is still indicted and his mind is still semi functional." sighing like a love stuck girl. "Such a beautiful mind" drooling a bit.

And Jancren thought he would never understand Torkharn unnatural passion for science.

"His brain is absolutely wonderful!" Torkharn yelled, "It's a real shame he's so prideful and the greed in him makes him so dangerous to use" sounding disappointed before grinning a grin that would put normal hollows to shame. "But that what makes the challenge all that more exciting! Breaking him would be my greatest accomplishment yet! I know that he's probably scheming my death as we speak but eventually he would be trained. Like a disobedient dog who gets a stricked master!"

"You know… because of that twisted attitude, people fear this place" Jancren said, looking around to see Hollow and Shinigami body parts in giant hovering tubes, some were still very much alive and were looking at him with a face of pure terror, as if he was their next 'caretaker' "Where ever they hear your name they run"

"And isn't it the same for you as well?" Torkharn said, "The walls have ears you know and I hear the way you treat all new recruits, even your own colleges, they call you a down right monster. You make a lot of sadistic bastards proud….. We're really not that different from each other."

Jancren said nothing.

"By the way" Torkharn said, turning around. "Is it true that the king sent a small party to soul society? I was wondering what happened to my prototypes"

"It's true" Jancren said, "Those who were given the mission were rewarded with a single day of no hallucinations, unlimited amount of food and protection from all attacks"

"Wow" Torkharn blinked owlishly, what Jancren just described was what all the civilians thought of as heaven, something outsiders take for granted since it was natural for them. "Soul Society must be in Chaos after seeing their dead walk around!" he laughed.

"So who's this special subject you have in here?" Jancren asked.

Torkharn smile turned sinister and whispered one name.

" _Aizen Sousuke_ "

Ch 6: An Unexpected visitor

Soul society was in Chaos.

Not only did it look like a tornado had hit the place along with flames but both of their commanders were killed by the same kind of enemy.

Everywhere you turned to either dead or injured people were found but that all didn't matter, after all, they could all be replaced but nobody could replace one thing that they had lost.

The soul king or all beings was dead, the barrier between the two realities were blurring and soon Hollows would eventually appear.

The only good thing was that the soul king indirect killer, was killed along with most of his followers but what troubled them all was who killed him.

Kugo Ginjo.

The supposedly dead, first substitute Soul Reaper.

There were reports everywhere of people seeing supposedly dead people running around killing the enemy off with ease.

That's why all the captain whether they were still alive or undead zombies were called in, plus anyone who was a huge help in the survival of soul society.

From kenpachi to some fat unknown Shinigami, the second in command in the science division had temporary being assigned the commander seat.

"Everyone" The man said, as they all looked towards him before delivering his shocking news.

"Aizen Sousuke is dead"

The whole room want into an uproar.

The man sent them all a glare to shut them up.

"With all due respect, sir" Rukia said. "How is that even possible? He's immortal, he can't die!" that and nobody had the power to kill him not even Ichigo using his final technique.

"Everyone please look at the screen" The commander said, as the wall behind him projected an image that made them all look in shock and try not to throw up.

The image was of what was left of Aizen.

Aizen was missing his head, his arms were cut off, his whole body was slanted like a broken doll and there was massive amounts of blood everywhere.

Whatever happened was clearly one sided.

"And it gets worse" the man said, with a grim face "This morning the science department received a box containing Aizen head and arms with a note that said ' Job done'"

Nobody said anything, Orihame couldn't stomach the scene and ran in search of a toilet to puke in.

"Now, I've gathering you all today to ask, what did you see?" The man said.

There was a deafening silence since they all still couldn't believe what or more like, who they encountered.

"We saw Keien Shiba" Byakuya said.

"Brother!" Rukia yelled.

"Impossible" Retsu said, the man had been dead for over fifty years!

"I saw Gin" Rangiku, Gin childhood friend said getting wide eyes from everyone.

"But didn't you see him die before your very eyes?" Kenpachi said, grinning at the thought of going one on one with dead people of course he would challenge one of the undead captains after this.

"I saw Ginjo" Chad said, their eyes went round at the name of the first substitute soul reaper.

"I saw all three of them" Ichigo said, before saying "And Ulquiorra is alive also, I saw four of them" many of them shook at the name of the fourth former Espada.

"What the hell?" Shinji said. "Since when do, dead guys start walking around?" before he noticed the undead soul reapers in the room and looked down sheepish.

"It must be some kind of technique" The head said, before asking. "Was there anything different about their appearance like the cause of death still there?"

"Gin looked fine to me "Rangiku said, "He was wearing clothes so I couldn't see if he had the wound that killed him"

"Keien, had a faint scar where I sliced his throat" Rukia admitted.

"Has anyone gone to their grave site to check if their bodies are still there?" The head asked.

Nobody had checked to see if their bodies were still so there was a possibility that the bodies were used to bring them back to life with a never before heard of revival.

"None of them acted like puppets" Chad pointed out, getting everyone attention.

"He's right" Byakuya said, "Keien know exactly who me and Rukia were and if he was controlled he would have attacked us immediately, but he could see clearly who was friend and foe"

"Is that so" The head mused. "Did they say anything strange or act out of character?" he asked.

"Gin was being Gin" Rangiku said and a lot of them in the room shuddered at having the smiling man back from the dead and living well.

"Keien was still Keien" Byakuya said.

"Ginjo was still too relaxed for his own good" Chad said, remembering his attitude despite the situation.

"So none of them said anything strange, like who brought them back to life?" the head asked, if it was true, than they might be able to use the same technique to revive the dead including their old man.

"King" Ichigo said, remembering something.

"What was that Ichigo?" Orihame said.

"When I followed Ginjo" Ichigo said, "He said, 'we cannot keep our king waiting'"

"Our King?" Rukia said, getting murmurs.

"They all went through this portal thing" Ichigo said. " But I definitely hard Ginjo say 'King' and the way he said it, it was like it was completely natural to say the word, like he had said it numerous of times before and the others didn't even look confused"

"Could there exactly be more of them?" Sui Feng asked, "Could someone be reviving all the dead and gathering them, but why would they do that?"

Nobody wanted to think about the possibility of another war not when they had just fought of an invasion that had weaken them so much.

And nobody wanted to fight an undead army, it would be a slaughter, after all, how can you kill something that is already dead?

"It doesn't matter what the reason is" the head said, " The fact of the matter is, we have four people we know of, who knows where, that need to be found and brought in for questioning immediately"

"And why should I allow myself to be taken?" a voice said.

Everyone in the room, activated their weapons and pointed it at the voice.

They all turned around to see, Keien Shiba in the flesh and many sucked in their breaths.

"Can you all put down your swords?" Keien said, he really did not like having so many weapons trained at his neck.

"...Keien Shiba" the head said, he couldn't believe his eyes. "Why are you here?"

"I'm just a simple messenger from my King" Keien said.

"Your king?" Byakuya said, his eyes narrowing.

"My king wants to form a pack with soul Society" Keien said. "Think about it, you wouldn't have to worry about anyone dying and you can restore Soul Society to its former glory"

"Keien if you were alive, you should have continued your duty as a Shinigami!" The head said, dismissing his statement completely.

"And betray my king?" Keien said, he know nobody in the room would take it very well if they find out once your dead, a lot of them would be dragged to a place that made Hell look like Heaven. "That would surely get me killed" laughing at the end but inwardly he was truly scared.

"Obviously you are being controlled" The man said, thinking there was no such king and all this was so evil scheme. "Please come with us for questioning and we can get rid of whatever is controlling you"

"So I'll have to tell my king no then" Keien said before sighing. "He doesn't like being told no"

They all moved in to grab him but he vanished before their very eyes.

# True Dead man Land#

Keien in his true form, got down on one knee in front of his king and said. "Your highness, they have refused an alliance with you and even suggested that I was being controlled".

He heard the sound of something break and winced.

Ranwok looked at the broken glass made of hollow bones in his hands.

He had hope, soul society would see reason, he wanted to see all his other favourite characters, it wasn't fair!

He wanted to unleash his rage on soul society and burn it to the ground but he had promised God to not touch it.

"Leave them alone for now" Ranwok said, looking back and seeing broken eyes looking up to him in admiration.

"Yes, your highness" Keien said, his tone lacking the usual tone in his voice.

Ranwok thought, that there was one shining light in this situation, the thought of Aizen being under Torkharn 'tender' care, brought a smile onto his face.

The proud and major prick known to all as Aizen, screams were music to his ears and would be used to rock him to sleep every night.

"Leave me, I'm going out" Ranwok said, surprising Keien.

"To where, my king" Keien said only to have cold eyes turn onto him and he flinched and immediately dropped to one know and said. "Please forgive me, your highness. I was out of line, punish me as you see fit"

Ranwok blinked owlishly and sweat dropped at the reaction, he just wanted to see someone reaction if he were to look at them coldly, he wasn't mad at all.

Was he really that scary?

"Arise, I am not mad" Ranwok said, trying not to let his awkwardness show and Keien looked highly relieved before saying. "Please call Torkharn here, to update me on my new body"

Keien cringed, more than half of the population was scared to go anywhere near that building but it didn't matter about your own personal fears.

Their king word was law here.

"I'll bring him, right away. Your highness"

And scene!

Finally done! Next chapter, Ranwok has a little chat with Aizen and welcome's him personally to Aizen own personal hell. I've already got it written, just need to check it so expect it later on, today. Review/Fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Bleach.

Enjoy!

Aizen Sousuke didn't know where he was.

What he thought was hours could have been weeks.

His last clear memory was sitting on his chair that had become part of his prison, it ironically resembled a throne fit for a king, almost free, he spent his first few moments of limited freedom, watching the fighting unfold, waiting for his chance for that fool to die and to finally obtain the two keys needed to release his full power.

What better time to take over Soul Society than to do it when an invasion was going on?

He was musing about who would die first, once he was free when he felt an unnatural spiritual pressure.

His whole body couldn't move.

It was suddenly very hard to breath and Aizen found him almost choking.

He had never felt such a thing so heavy even from that guy Ywach, whose spiritual pressured suddenly grow huge after absorbing the soul king power before just like that, it was sniffed out like a small flame in the wind by someone greater.

Ywach wanted him to join him.

Aizen almost scoffed at the mere idea.

Why would he, lower himself to serve a Quincy, even if he was the king of fools?

The pressure was gone as soon as it arrived and Aizen felt something coming towards him, whatever it was, it was either after him like the whole of Soul Society or some of his few loyal followers coming to release him from his prison.

The smell of melted cheese was the last thing he smelt before his vision went black.

When he finally woke up, he found himself surrounded by nothingness.

It took him a full two minutes to realise he was going to be a test subject, the chainsaw was a huge give away as it buzzed to life before his very eyes, trying to get a reaction out of him.

Aizen would have just brushed the weapon off since no material weapon could even put a scratch on him if the Saw didn't start glowing a faint purple and everything in his mind, told him to do his best to dodge the weapon.

The weapon moved faster than Aizen own eyes could see and it went right through his chest.

He had was overwhelmed with pain.

He gritted his teeth and he would not give his torturer the satisfaction of hearing him scream, he was not a lesser man, he was Aizen Sousuke and he would make sure, his torturer dies a gruesome death.

The pain was enough to make ever the hardest of men scream and whimper in pain, begging for mercy.

The Saw retracted quickly, as if finishing its task before Aizen found a tube pushed through the now large hole in his stomach.

He heard the words 'Begin Experiment 1'.

Aizen never would have thought he would be on the other end of the conducting of experiments, a weird glowing red liquid was push through the tube right into his stomach and four needles were injected directly into his vital organs.

Four different liquids entered his body and when they came in contact with each other.

Aizen had no choice but to let out an ear piercing scream.

It felt like creatures had invaded his body and laid there eggs in it and now that the eggs were hatched, the new-borns were eating their way out.

He thrashed around trying to escape but whatever was holding him down was too strong ever for him.

Even while in Pain, he was not allowed to rest, two scorpions were used to make sure his eyes remained wide open.

"Conduction Experiment 2" was heard.

Aizen found himself dipped in a batch of glowing purple liquid that resembled acid, a little too much for his liking.

He suddenly heard voice coming from the Liquid.

 _It's_ _ **A**_ _izen._

 _ **Aiz**_ _en h_ _ **e**_ _re._

 _Aiz_ _ **en, why**_ _did you kill_ _ **m**_ _e!?_

 _Why did_ _ **you kill**_ _ **u**_ _s?_

 _Your g_ _ **re**_ _ed has lead_ _ **y**_ _ou to us._

 _Kill_ _ **yo**_ _u._

 _ **Eat y**_ _ou._

 _Become_ _ **no**_ _thing._

 _You are_ _ **tr**_ _ash._

 _Was, it_ _ **wo**_ _rth killing us?_

 _All_ _ **part of your**_ _plan, right?_

 _You became a_ _ **king**_ _, right?_

 _ **A r**_ _uler._

 _ **I curse you**_ _._

Before his very eyes, a lump of liquid separate itself from the rest and took form.

Standing in front of him was none other than the child version of himself.

Aizen looked at the cold glowing purple eyes staring straight back at him.

 _Curse you._

 _CURSE you._

 _ **CURSE YOU!**_

The child produced a spike and went straight for his right eye, with a look of pure madness.

Aizen know this was an illusion but the pain was all too real.

He screamed, underneath him skeletons were climbing on top of him, trying to drag him down.

One reach to his eye level and crackled.

" **Welcome to your own personal Hell, Aizen**."

Ch 7: Aizen fears.

Aizen Sousuke was woken up by a fierce slap to the face.

He wondered when he had fallen asleep.

It was hard to tell the time in his own cell, was it morning or night time?

He had already been through thousands of experiments, sleeping in its self was its own personal hell, the food was given to him in liquid form and straight through the hole in his stomach, he never thought that not getting to teste food especially when he could smell the sweat smell of his favourite food, Tofu could be torture.

He never know that not testing food would be such an effective way to torture somebody, people in lab coats and hallow masks usually came in, to taunt him and inject into him different substances, they all seemed to be immune to his words as none of them even so much as look at him.

He was usually woken up by a punch to his face or the sound of one of his bones snapping, the mere fact that someone slapped him meant that he had a different guard today and it was most likely female.

He opened his eyes slowly to annoy the woman, but it quickly became wide open when he saw it wasn't a woman.

The person in front of having was so angelic in nature that you would think he was a true Angel.

If it wasn't for the bag crisps he was crunching so noisily.

"You!" Aizen said, this man was the face he had seen before he woke up here in this hell hole.

"Well it's nice to see you remember me Aizen" Ranwok said before saying. "You must be wondering where you are" he grinned.

"Aizen your dead"

"Well that's nothing new" Aizen said, coming across as cocky but even he didn't survive last night's 're-training' unaffected and it spoke volumes in the tiniest bit of his demeanour as the urge to bow to this man was making itself know.

"No I mean, your dead as a Shinigami" Ranwok said, "You truly died, nobody is truly immortal and your method left you crazy strong so you were only immortal as long as nobody could defeat you, you never took into account that someone stronger than you would come after your head" the sound of crisps was filling the air.

"So is this hell?" Aizen said, calm for someone who was told he had been killed when he believed he was immortal. "I expected small devils to be everywhere and flames but the torture and screams are the same"

"No you're not in hell" Ranwok finished his packet of crisps and opened up a can of coke. "However this place is considered the definition of hell. People lose their hearts here and nobody comes out the same."

"So like the Hallow realm than" Aizen said.

"Nope, this place is much worse than that place, people commit suicide because of the life they are forced to live" Ranwok said, taking a gulp. "It's very hard to find food here and when you do, people expect to face the whole population to get it"

"So you're turning people into animals" Aizen said.

"Animals?" Ranwok looked shocked. "Animals do not talk or run around on two legs. Most hallows find this place their dream come true while Shinigami are forced to adjust" He finished his can and went for a bag of marshmallows.

"Isn't it rude for you to be eaten while talking to someone?" Aizen said, coolly, nobody had dared to eat in front of him in such a manner because they are afraid of the sword to their heart.

"This is my place so I can do what I want" Ranwok said.

"So what happens if I kill you?" Aizen said, casually. "Would I become king of this place?"

His questions was met with a laugh.

"Aizen that's funny!" Ranwok said, wiping a tear from his eyes. "Do you really think people would let such a weakling rule over them? Aizen you may be one of the strongest people in Soul Society and the Hollow realm but this is a place where people keep getting stronger both facially and mentally every day. Now what would happen to those people who have been here for over ten years while your still so fresh?"

Aizen eyes widened at the implications.

Impossible! Nobody was stronger than him!

Than he remembered this guy had killed him before he even realised what was happening.

"Do you get it Aizen?" Ranwok said, "In this realm you are considered weak! Think about all those people you've used over the years and then think about them finding out you're here! They would gladly come for revenge, isn't that right? You're a terror to the newbies but to those who have spent years here, you are prey!"

Ranwok smirked at Aizen stunned expression before saying. "Aizen you would have been better off if you had ran away when you first saw me when you were a Shinigami because I will condemn you to those people and I will enjoy watching your face be filled with so much fear because a lot of people have developed techniques designed just for you."

Ranwok than spoke up and yelled. "Send him down with his sword to the heart of the city. After all I am a fair king"

Aizen lost his composer as soon as he saw hands coming from the floor, grabbing onto him before pulling him down.

Meanwhile in the heart of the city many people had gathered when it was clear something interesting was happening.

However when they saw Aizen Sousuke a man who had condemned many of them to this hell appeared with his sword.

They suddenly loved their king all that more.

He had given them such a nice present!

Who were they to not take it?

Aizen suddenly found a hand through his chest.

The wound began expanding before his very eyes and then came the pain.

He looked behind and saw eyes that didn't show anything even a speck of life but the grin that was below those haunting eyes was enough to send shivers down his spines.

These weren't people.

These were beasts.

Aizen for the first time in his life.

Felt fear.

# In the palace#

"Oh, who know Aizen could run so fast?" Ranwok said, laughing as he looked at his private screen.

"Excuse me, your highness" Jancren said, "But wouldn't Aizen die in a couple of minutes from that wound alone?"

"That's why I had Torkharn implant something in him that would make him regrow anything lost" Ranwok said, still smiling at the 'battle' in front of him. "In other words he would feel like he wants to die but he would be unable to. Aizen has stayed strong so far because he has had time to deal with any damage done to him mentally but being attacked and having no time to rest especially when night comes, would break him, it is only a matter of time to before I see those eyes. I want to see those eyes look so broken and willing to serve me"

Jancren shook his head, why was he always surrounded by weird people?

"Now if you excuse me, I'll be going to the world of the living" Ranwok said getting up from his throne.

Jancren eyes went wide and said, "Torkharn is finished with your body already?"

"Why wouldn't he be?" Ranwok said.

"He had more than fifty years"

And scene!

Finally done. Next chapter, Ranwok causes havoc in the world of living and ends up starting an occult. Review/fav and follow!


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: Did you expect this update? I'm pretty sure, you didn't. I haven't given up on this story not by a long shot, it's too interesting to give this up.

I do not own Bleach.

Enjoy!

Jade, Magan, spent her days weeping over her dead husband.

Her husband, was a man amongst men, a role model for those around, to her, she couldn't have been luckier to land a guy like him and she was sure, she would have started a family right now with the one she loved.

But all that changed in one single night, suddenly one of the buildings caught on fire and you could see it in the moonlight.

This wasn't something rear since it was so hot outside and even water caught on fire when left alone, but to prevent this from happening, the towns people had taken to splashed water on their houses one or twice a day.

However, somebody forgot splash their house, so it caught on fire while they were still inside.

Her and her husband had arrived on the scene while somebody called for the firefighter's to arrive, but they all know, by the time they came, the worst would have happened.

So before anybody could realized it, her husband had splashed himself with water and drove right into the flaming house.

Never had her heart beated so fast before, as she prayed that her husband made it out alive, five minutes later he came out pulling a man and his child behind him, before collapsing.

He was safe and sound.

Well, that was she thought at the time.

Her husband died later in the hospital, and her world had never been the same since then.

What she wouldn't do to see her husband again, she was half tempted to commit suicide and join him in the after-life.

She was known as the 'Hero's Window', her husband last action, had made him be seen as a hero in the eyes of the townspeople and there was lots of people wishing him well, where he was buried.

But at least, her husband's sacrifice wasn't in vain, he could never tell away when somebody needed help, that's the kind of man she married and loved him for.

She thought of all of this, as she rounded the corner, she was coming back from shopping when she accidentally bumped into somebody.

"So, sorr..." She trailed off, seeing the most perfect young man, she had ever seen in her life, tall lean, white-hair with black streaks, skin so pale and fair that he looked like an angel.

"No need to apologies, madam." The young man said, with a kind smile before his eyes opened wide slightly as he said. "This may sound weird, but I believe fate has made us bump into each other"

She blinked at his owlishly, was this guy some religious nut?

But what he said, next would change her life forever.

"Would you like to see your husband again, Mrs Magan?"

Ch 8: The founding of the cult, Ranwok

"What?" She said, convince she heard wrong.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Jaxon Hess" The young man said, she didn't know he was lying through his teeth. "I was just recently given the power to see the dead, by my god 'Ranwok' and I couldn't help but notice the young man chained to you. My god, has also blessed me with the ability to give people that same ability, but through objects"

Was this some kind of joke? She couldn't help but think.

"I can tell, just by looking at you, that your grieving" The young man said. "Would you like the chance to see him one last time and give him a proper goodbye? I promise, there is no strings attached and I will not ask for any money, this is completely free. All you have to do, is put this over your right eyes." He got out a rectangular band, that was metal, this was actually a genius invention that the Science lab had created.

If Soul Society ever found out what it did, they would have hunted it down and destroyed it before it could be used.

The living, who had normal levels of spiritual pressure, were not supposed to be able to see the dead, the secrets of soul reapers and hallows, would get out and the world would be sent into chaos.

She understandable looked at the band with suspicion and asked "What does it do?"

"It allows you to take a peek into the spirit realm just by looking through it" The young man said. "What have you got to lose? Only a couple of minutes of your time."

And Jade, thought he did raise a good point, plus, what if this thing was real and she really could finally see her husband?

Eventually her curiosity won out and she took the metal band from the young man and placed it over her right eye.

Nothing.

"Now, I want you to turn around slowly, your husband is right behind you" The young man said, and she sighed before doing so, since she had nothing to lose.

That's why she didn't expect her eyes to met with familiar blue eyes and blond hair, she was staring at a face she hadn't seen in two years.

Her jaw dropped, because, there in front of her, was none other than her dead husband, wearing clothes he had died in and despite it being two years since he died, he hadn't aged at all.

The man seemed shocked, wait, Jade wasn't looking passed him, she was actually looking at him!

"T-Tom?" She said, with shock, those around her where wondering if she had lost it as her body moved and she went for a hug.

It was like a dream come true, the man instinctive went to hug her back, his wife could see him!

But when they made contact with each other, they passed right through each other.

"What?" She said, not understanding.

"Mrs Magan, your husband is dead, so he doesn't have a solid form for you to touch" The young man reminded her, she was so caught up in seeing him again, that she forgot his body was buried six feet under.

"Than, tell me. How to touch him!" She said, if this man could make objects that would allow her to see her husband then surely, he can make objects to allow her to touch him.

The young man shook his head and said. "Mrs Magan, only those who are chosen can touch a spirit." Of course this was complete bull but she didn't know that. "Please say goodbye to your husband, your husband does not belong in the world of the living. His fate chain is beginning to eat itself and he'll eventually turn into a monster"

Fate chain? She thought, suddenly noticing the chain in the middle of her husband chest, her eyes couldn't help but follow the chain leading towards her, she suddenly became aware of the fact, that the same chain now wrapped around her whole body.

"What is this?" She said, suddenly trying to tug but her hands went through, but it didn't stop her husband letting out a hiss of pain.

"He is bound to you." The young man explained, "My guess is, he couldn't leave you. His chain is the thing that keep's him here. Keeps him human, eventually it would eat itself until it makes it's way, to his chest and eat a hole through it. When that happens, he will become a monster, a hollow and will eventually come after you to eat your soul."

The man looked horrified, and so did his wife, at finding out what would happen if the chain between them suddenly disappeared.

"The more sorrow, he feel's, the faster the process will be." The young man said.

"Is there anyway to stop it?" She said, she didn't want to be eaten by her husband.

"The only way to stop it, is to send him to the after-life." The young man said, "If I hadn't come along, you would have been devoured in a month or so and lots of people would be dying 'mysterious deaths' afterwards. I have been given the power to send him to the After-life, it's not glorious and it's a harsh place. There is no other alternative but Soul Society but only those who believe in my god can enter the realm governed by my god"

"What is he talking about" One towns man said.

"Is he one of those religious types?" A towns woman said.

"I think, their both smoking something because that woman keeps talking to thin air" Another towns man said.

"Everybody, she is not crazy. Please put this over your right eye and the true scene will be revealed to you." The young man said, throwing several metal bands at the crowd of gathering people, some immediately put them on while other's didn't bother.

"HOLY-TOM!?" One person said, with the band over his right hand, seeing his best mate.

"What?" The person next to him snatched it and looked through the band with his right eye.

It was Tom.

"TOM, IS THAT YOU!?" That person called out, wasn't he supposed to be dead?

This started a whole range, of people grabbing the bands to see what was happening.

They all soon realized, that once the bands were gone from their eyes, they could no longer see him.

The Young man than addressed the crowd and said. "Yes, Tom is a Spirit. My God, has granted me the power to see Spirit's and I can make objects that allows normal people to see him too. I was called here, to make sure, he goes to the Afterlife or he will become a Monster. When he becomes one, he will lose all his senses, and be forced to kill his friend and even his own family member's"

This shocked the crowd, who were still passing around the bands.

"But he can never truly pass on, until he has his final goodbye, to his wife" He said, it was a romantic story he was spinning and the crowd was eating up.

A love that was powerful even after the death, that even if one of them died, they would still together.

Both of them couldn't help but blush.

"Tom" Jade began. "Ever since you died, I hadn't stopped think about you, I've always regretted that I never got the chance to say goodbye."

 _Jade.._ Tom thought.

"So if I'm holding you here, I don't want you to worry about me anymore" She said, "Seeing you for the last time, gives me the courage to live and press forward, so go on, don't worry about me. And anyway, I will one day join you in the after-life, fifty or sixty years, will go by in a flash. I want to do something good in my life, like you did."

"Jade..." Tom said, before he smiled. "Alright, I'll see you in the after-life, in the future and you can tell me all the great things you've done in life. Live for both of us, okay?" And before their eyes, the chain wrapped around Jade undid itself and fell on the ground.

"Damn, Tom. Die" His best friend Keith said, with tears at the corner of his eyes.

"Even when your dead, you still try to act cool, damn it." Another good friend yelled.

But they were all touched.

"Is that all, you want to say?" The young man said.

Tom nodded his head, he was ready to do this.

The man's eyes suddenly glowed purple and his hands lit up, this wasn't really necessary to do so but this was all for show and with a mighty push Tom was gone along with the chains.

The crowd was awed and so was the women.

And than the metal bands broke much to their shock.

"Only the followers of my god, Ranwok, are given the ability to see spirits and only those who devote their lives to him, are given the ability to touch them and are given the ability to send them to the afterlife" The young man said. "My god, is always looking for new followers. He is a kind god who wishes to bestow this gift onto man-kind"

"Can I join?" One town women said.

"Me, too" A towns man said.

This started a whole herd of people wanting to join, after all, who didn't want the ability to see the dead and fight those who turned into Monsters?

Ranwok smirked inwardly to himself.

Not only did he just get new living followers, but he had created quiet a headache for Soul Society in the future.

This was his own personal revenge.

How dare, they reject him!

 _And so the religion of Ranwok was established._

And scene!

Next chapter, Ranwok returns to his realm and finds a broken shell of man, that used to be none other than Aizen Soukuze, and he's no longer so confident, having experienced the horrors of the world, he now belonged to. Review/fav and follow!


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Bleach.

Enjoy!

Ranwok returned to his realm a week later, he had spent a whole week teaching his new followers how to use the devices, and what to do when a Hollow showed up.

He couldn't help but remember with amusement the very first Hallow's face when it was suddenly surrounded, by a crowd of people who could actually see him, and was used for teaching.

There was quite a few hallows around town so his followers had quiet the practice.

He chose that town because it was in the middle of nowhere and there were no soul reapers present.

He was tired by the end of it all, and couldn't wait to get back to his hellhole of a realm to get some much needed sleep.

He made sure his room was protected from the illusions of the night before he had a good night's rest.

The next morning, he was refreshed and looking ready for the day, he had missed the luxury of Hollow meat.

He loved dipping the meat into a sweet and spicy sauce, since it added to the flavor of what would have tasted like trash on it's own.

He was just enjoying his food, when he remembered something.

A certain man who he had thrown to the dog's with little to no protection against them except for the fact he couldn't die.

Hm.

Was Aizen Sōsuke, feeling suicidal yet?

Perhaps, it was time to check on his little monster?

Chapter 9: Aizen decision.

The last few days, had been hell on earth for the man, who was once the fear of every soul reaper and Hollow.

This realm showed him what fear was and what he should fear.

This place made him pray that he would one day, wake up and be back in his prison, finding out it was all a dream and be safe and sound.

If he had know, that all those people he had screwed over and was directly or indirectly the cause of, in their death would come to a place such a this, he would have thought very careful about just who was going to kill.

The Hallows that he had trapped and experimented in his quest for power, all those years ago, were now the hunters and he was the hunted.

Those people who had died in the war that he caused, were now, taking pleasure in the fact, he couldn't die here and no matter what kind of injury were inflicted on him, he would always heal.

This resulted in a game that quickly became very popular to the population, 'Aizen ball', were they would chop off his head and either throw it to each other, or use it like a soccer ball.

He had gone from a man who had reached the very peak of his abilities, somebody who was called the strongest and was feared and admired by all, to the lowest of the low.

Sure, he had rejected his fate at first, stood up and tried to fight back, he had his sword with him even though it felt different, he believed he could turn his situation around and turn everybody against the ruler of this world.

Gather allies and then execute the King with his overwhelming force, and become King, with a new body and new powerful allies, he would finish what he started.

He didn't expect the true horror of this land to reveal itself once it was clear, he would fight it.

He had died within seconds of taking up his sword, at first he didn't realize what just happened until he tried five more times and pieced together his spotty memory.

He had lost, all the opponent he went up against, had killed him easily, but he was a man who easily learnt from his mistakes.

By day two, he was running from the world itself, an endless amount of death had taught him where he truly stood on the power scale, and he wouldn't win if he want head to head with anybody, unless they were a complete newbie.

Every single person was either, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto level or above.

This place was the very definition of a nightmare for the whole of Soul Society, if word got out that this place exists, than the whole Shinigami realm would be living in pure fear.

Food was rear and his reputation of being a master manipulator had come to bite him in the ass here, nobody trusted him as far as they could thrown him, literally.

But he could handle all of that, he know, he would eventually get stronger but what he couldn't handle was the illusions and nightmares that plagued the night.

If you were smart, than you wouldn't sleep when night fell, closing your eyes meant you would drift off the world of nightmares in their purest form's and if you do sleep, there was no guarantee that somebody wouldn't attack you just for your rank.

And setting up an illusion of himself didn't work either, he wasn't the only who used illusion's here, this allowed those Monster's out there to be able to see through his most powerful illusion when nobody else could.

The hunger, the lack of sleep and the fact he couldn't manipulate anybody to do anything in a week, and was basically just trash here, was a serious blow to his mentality.

He was a broke man, who only know how to run and hide.

Everybody had lost their own hearts here and never lifted a finger to help him when he needed it the most.

He was afraid.

He was afraid to go back out there and face the monster's of this realm.

The door protecting him, from the outside world suddenly creeped open and he was getting ready to run again, in hopes of finding somewhere else he hide for a little bit.

When he saw him.

The one person who had condemned him to this hell.

The King of this realm.

"You!" He said, he ignored how his throat wasn't fully healed yet because of another game of 'Aizen ball'.

"Yes, me" The young man said, taking a step forward.

He was surprised to see Aizen had lost quite a bit of weight, he had bags under his eyes and his posture was that of a man who had lost all hope.

The Kyoka Suigetsu, that had once made people run in fear at the sight of, was now nothing but a shell of it's former self, the blade had long since dulled and it's blade shattered, as it laid useless on the floor.

Ranwok, thought this looked...

"Beautiful, just simply beautiful" He said, as he crouched down in front of the man who brought Soul Society to it's knees.

And after experiencing countless battles in this realm, Aizen had gained the good sense of sensing if somebody in front of him was a threat or not.

And right now, his senses had never screamed at him this way.

He could feel it, the monster hiding behind that youthful look.

The young man's own shadow didn't look humanoid at all, instead it was that of a dark figure, it nails could easily be claws and it wore a demented smile.

Just what kind of monster was in front of him, and how could he get out of here alive?

He couldn't understand why he hadn't felt this danger before.

The biggest monster of all, was standing right in front of him, looking at him in some kind of amusement.

"Tell, me, Aizen" Ranwok said, "Did you have fun? How was it, to be one of the weakest in this whole place? Did you enjoy, the feelings of despair and helplessness knowing your sword had been reduced to mere wood before the very people, you delighted in killing off? How does it feel to finally be the mouse trapped in the den of big cats? Do you want to be allowed to die?"

And Aizen marley curled up into a ball, praying the monster would go away.

"Hey, Aizen, I heard your old comrade Gin is looking for you" Ranwok said.

Making, Aizen flinched at the mere name, who would have thought the man he had killed with his own hands would be the one, who would kill him the most.

The first time, he had ran into Gin, Gin looked at him like he had just found a new toy.

The next thing he know, both his legs and arms had been chopped off and he was dragged to the middle of the city center, hung by his neck while Gin set up a game of 'whack the Aizen and gain, great satisfaction from it'.

Just by the look on his face, he could tell that this man wasn't the same Gin he know, this place had changed him into one of those monster's who he ran from.

"Should, I tell him, where you are?" Ranwok said, enjoying this. "I'm sure he would love to catch up with you, after all, you are the one who sent him here. I'm sure he had loads of words for you"

And Aizen flinched violently, he didn't want Gin to find him, he didn't want anybody to find him.

He wanted to be safe, left alone and fed.

If Soul Society and the Hollow realm could see what had become of the proud Aizen, now, they wouldn't believe he was the same man.

"All you have to do is tell me, and I will make this all go away" Ranwok said, he was the Aizen in this situation. "I will let you finally die. All you need to do is ask"

And Aizen did want to die, he wanted this nightmare to be over and just simple vanish, anything to stop the pain.

But he found himself, laughing.

Ranwok looked on with surprise.

"Wonderful! This world is everything that I've ever wanted" He said, deep down he realized, that this was wanted all along.

It was brutal, being the strongest, being the smartest and always having to live up to impossibly high expectations from those around you.

Since, as long as he could remember, he had to be the best to survive, ever since he arrived at Rukongai and had felt hunger the first time, his fate had been set in stone.

Because of his above average spiritual level, he was expected to join the Gotie 13, despite most of them being trash who looked the other way, concerning normal people.

Because of his looks, he was expected to be intelligent, to be hard working and to succeed in everything he did, he was pushed to his brink and beyond because of expectation.

But at last, he had finally reached the top, only to find out there were Hallows out there who were stronger than he was and again he was expected, to be stronger than them, he had to once again climb his way to the top and be the best out of all the Shinigami and Hollow.

And once he was sure nobody could match him, he staged a rebellion against Soul Society and everybody who expected something from him.

In a single moment, he had turned everybody's expectations on their head and he felt good doing it, but in his heart, he wasn't happy.

He had become the Hallows ruler, and those creatures had developed an expectation of him, they were all convince that he would be the one to lead them all, into a new age and he didn't have the strength to walk away.

That's why he secretly wanted somebody to turn everything he know on it's head, he wanted somebody to be able to see the world through his eyes, that's why he thought he found it through Ichigo Kurosaki, a boy who had the potential to possibly be his equal if tested.

In that battle, when he was defeated, he thought, even if it was for a moment, Ichigo had seen the world through his eyes, he was content but everybody still had new expectations of him, even sealed and in jail, he was expected to be calm and collected, always looking like he was ready to escape at any minute and that he know something they did not.

Who know, that salvation would come in death and he would be reborn into this one.

Here, everybody was just as big of a monster as he was.

Here, nobody gave two shakes of a monkey's tail how important he was or powerful.

Here, nobody gave him a look of fear with every step he took or awe.

Here, he never had to worry about finding opponents that could match his strength and provide a challenge because, they were all constantly evolving and moving forward just like he was.

Here, nobody expected anything from him, they didn't look up to him for guidance and he certainly didn't have to take care of annoying brat of a weakling as his second in command.

Here, nobody cared if you had a personality of an angel or that of the devil himself, as long as you can wield a sword.

He had reached the land of the strong.

He felt like he had finally come home.

He felt like, he finally lived in the world, he had always dreamed of.

People may call him mad, but the life of prodigy was a harsh and cruel one and was just offered a back door, out it and he would be a fool not to take it.

And this monster, who had created such a perfect world where he would be proud to live in, and could hold his head held high, could all be called one thing.

"Master"

And Ranwok was more than a little surprised at the word.

Did Aizen Sosuke, just call him 'Master'?

And scene!

Next chapter, a mysterious movement is happening in the human world and more and more people are starting to see the spirits of the dead, including Soul reapers. Soul Society is naturally confused while Ranwok makes a deal with god to keep Aizen. Review/fav and follow!


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note: From the reviewer 'Austin', thank you for giving me the idea to make 'Saving the World From Madness; a Codename Kids Next Door, fanfiction'. But I soon saw a problem, as I read review after review from you.

All your review's are less about the story your reviewing and more about a story you want me to do, and It feels like to me, you've mistaken me for a worker who work's for you.

When in reality, I am a person who spends Hours of my free time, just to entertain people in just 2K+ words or more without asking for money.

So I want to put this out there now...I have no interest in making more of you story's that you want to be made, because I have different views and opinions, than you, so to put it simply, I am a person, not a machine.

Such as.

I have absolutely no interest in Percy Jackson, in fact you can say, I don't give 'two shakes of a monkey's tail' about the franchise as a whole, because just whenever I hear the name, I instantly become bored. Fun fact, I've never finished a single movie from that franchise, because I've always slept off. (Yes, it's that bad)

Two.

I have no interest in Ramna ½, sure the plot is promising but there is just something off about it, that turn's me off, maybe it's the old looking art style or, I simply don't like it for what it is.

I simply write what I like, so don't expect me to write any stories about them in the near future. These two Franchise are so bad in my eyes, that I won't even research what they are about, and I did that for Harry Potter, Attack On Titan and World Trigger!

So what I'm asking of you right now is, if you have idea for a story, that's great, you can even PM me it, but have you tried actually writing them, yourself? At least than, you'll know, the Franchise would be treated with respect from somebody, who genuinely cares about it.

So without further ado.

I do not own Bleach. (And I've finally finished Bleach what a disappointing ending that was, though... So expect spoilers in this chapter.)

Enjoy!

Time quickly flow by, after the threat of Yhwach, who brought a war, that not only effected the Soul repears but also the civilian's in Rukongai, who weren't even armed with academy level Zanpakuto to protect themselves with.

Slowly, but painfully, Soul Society was beginning to heal itself from a wound they thought they had sealed previously, which they clearly know now was not, however they all know, the situation could have been much worse.

Their Saviors, which were not Ichigo and his friend's, much to everyone's surprise, was in fact, nowhere to be seen.

Each of the reportedly, dead people grave site's, had been checked for any sign's of Raistu, any sign's that they could still walk among Soul Society, and even the human world was checked out, just in case they were reincarnated as human beings, with Soul Reaper ability, while somehow keep their memories.

But unfortunately their Reiryoku was already 'one with the universe' and had joined those that were already in the air, it hadn't moved at all or vanished since their deaths.

It was like those people who had showed up, simply came from nothing and disappeared into nothing.

Because of changes in the event's, the asshole named Kisuke Urahara ended up surviving, joining the efforts in trying to find out exactly what made those dead people appear.

If only one of them appeared in front of him, he was confident that he could cracking the mystery, of their bodies.

But unfortunately, the dead soul's surrounded by mystery, weren't early enough to save Jūshirō Ukitake, the caption of the 13th division, so imagine the shock the kind man went through, when he opened his eyes and realized he had been pulled into a world, unlike the one he had just come from.

A world where everybody resembled the horror that was a Vasto Lorde, and was immediately attacked by a giant monster, sent there to 'welcome' him to his new home, before he was hunted down for his ranking from those below him.

It was a place, that all Quincy who had died and met the criteria to reincarnate into this world, was soon calling it, their punishment for trying to reject the world itself, by being exposed to such an inhuman environment.

Full of monster, who soon found out, the 'joys' of welcoming the newbies to the land.

You wouldn't believe, those same people who wanted them dead just because they didn't like their face, were once people, they had killed with ease or people who they had eaten together with.

You wouldn't believe, that they once had emotion's just like a normal person, but the land had long since killed that.

As a result, the new arrival's from Yhwach failed conquest, soon learnt to run from everything and everyone who looked completely harmless, those who didn't learn quick enough, died that soon after.

Now the whole world wasn't just against they in spiritual sense, but literally, it was no secretly that the world itself, wanted them dead, and it sent monster's, plant life and terrible hallucinations after them that could force them to kill themselves while they slept.

It was survival of the fitness, here.

Who would have guessed that progress will be made amongst all this death and destruction?

True Deadman Land, now had four cities.

Unbelievable, when you think about how bare Soul Society exactly is.

Meanwhile in the world of the living, something troubling was brewing.

Chapter 10: Persuading god to keep cute Aizen.

"Ranwok... this is not what we agreed upon" The all powerful being said, as Ranwok entered the True God's domain.

The fact that Souls, were under the impression that the Soul Kings Palace was God Domain was Hilarious enough in itself.

If it truly was God's domain, than wouldn't Yhwach and his follower's be dead, the moment god wished for them to be erased from existence?

And yet the Soul King let itself, be absorbed by a mad man, as if it couldn't defend itself passed hiding behind his defeated Royal Guards.

If they weren't so blinded, by what they were told, and actually thought about just what god is, they would have realised the Soul King could not be god.

And as Ranwok walked towards the being, in his hand was a small glass sphere containing the person that exceed Aizen, in terms of accomplishment's by killing the Soul King, himself.

That very accomplishment, was enough to piss anyone who created the being that powerful, off.

The now dead Quincy King, that hovered in the sphere, didn't have the pleasure of resembling a Vasto Lord, instead the man was in the form he died in, powerless, bound and gagged, like a mere nuisance.

All the man could do was listen to his fate.

"Yes, I know I agreed to bring Aizen, but Yhwach is far more valuable to you, isn't he?" Rankwok said, eating a packet of crisps, ignoring the fact, that the being in front of him could remove him from this world any time he wanted. "After all, this is the man who absorbed, your precious Soul King and turned your precious Soul Society to a literal Deadman's land. And what was worse, with those eyes that he gained, he would have eventually found my realm. My world, and my civilian's, don't like it when their motored, who knows what would have happened next? I was simply acting before Soul Society became nothing but a pool of blood with no survivors."

Because when your constantly on high alert, and looking for people who want to murder you, you eventually, sense the eyes of Soul King looking in your direction, and lot's of people in his world, have gained the skill to trace such an unusual gaze back to it's source and kill it.

The proof of that was, all, his number 19 could talk about whenever he came to visit, was killing the thing that was trying watch him. Yes, his realm was protected by the Soul Kings gaze, but it still made you feel uncomfortable, knowing it was trying to get to you.

Because of those special eyes, Yhwach would have eventually found that blank spot as well, that contradicted with his 'all-seeing' gaze and attempt to shed some light on it.

So who knows how bloody it would get, if Yhwach found True Deadman Land.

"Ranwok" The being sighed, feeling a headache coming on. "It's true, that this person is more valuable to me, than Aizen but why is Aizen Sousuke still 'alive' and living in your realm?"

"Oh, that" Ranwok said, before saying. "Well, Aizen is super cute, now."

"What?" The being said, with a look that said, it all.

You can't be serious?

"You should see him, he's so happy, now" Ranwok said, "I think, he's happy, that he was born into a world of monster's. You know, the genius 'everybody's is an idiot except me' cliché."

No, he did not know that, and just had to blink.

"Well, he's finally lives in a world where people beat the stuffing out of each other not just to survive but to grow stronger on a daily basis. He lives in the world that he know's being Soul Reaper Jesus is nothing but a death sentence. You wouldn't believe how innocently he can smile, when he's not planning to kill you" Ranwok said, he had fallen in love with, the Aizen who swung his sword like a child, and was always hunting for high level rock monster and people to rank higher in the world. How many time's has Aizen died, he didn't know, but the man was clearly enjoy his new found freedom.

Aizen, had entered the world he had secretly craved for, which average people would call barbaric.

"So, can I keep him?" Ranwok said, "I will trade, Yhwach for him" he ignored how the man himself was trying to figure out who they were, and how to break out to eventually kill them.

"No" The being said, he didn't care how that sico had changed, the fact of the matter was, the man had killed thousands of people and wasn't only planning to take down Soul Society but also the world of the living as well.

"Come on, pleeeeessssseee" Ranwok said, on his knee's in a begging position which would have shocked his subjects. "I'll feed him, and cloth him. I'll take good care of him."

"He's not a pet" The being said, sweat dropping.

"No, but he call's me Master, so he's like a pet" Ranwok said, but the being wasn't budging. "Come on, it's not his fault that the place he went to, after he died. Was another corrupt society. I mean, who didn't want the Shinigami dead? In the after life? Hollow's want them dead because they don't want to be cleansed or sent straight to hell. Quincy, want Shinigami dead because they were almost wiped out by them. Even the soul's in Rukongai, want Shinigami dead before Ichigo came, they were tyrannates who looked down on common soul's and held all the power. Did you think, he had a choice when he realised he felt hunger when he shouldn't?"

"So your defending a mass murder, who will continue to kill until his existence is finally erased?" The being said, wondering if he should erase the person in front of him right now.

"No I'm not defending him. But aren't you a little curious as to why so many people who are dubbed 'Genuis's' eventually fall into madness? Just what do they see in this world that other people do not? Throughout man kind's history, those who could help mankind in advancement, end up being recorded as insane. If we can analysis the curse of being a Genius, and find out what brings on this curse, who know's, how advanced humanity can get" He said.

But the being still wasn't buying it, so he displayed his trump card and said.

"God, are you finally going to get off your lazy bum and fix the flaws of mankind?"

And the being just had to say..

"What?"

"I don't mean to sound rude but if you get ride of Aizen, just what kind of evil with replace him?" Ranwok said, "Have you forgotten, first the Shinigami were the bad guy's, which birthed the Tyrant know as Aizen, that only came out when Soul Society was at it's weakest. Than when Aizen was taking down, this asshole name Yhwach suddenly appears. And that was because he wasn't killed. Do you know what kind of horrors will be unleashed if Aizen was gone for good. What's to stop some of his strong believers for training to take revenge on Soul Society?"

After all, in most place's, the apprentices, try's to finish their master's work, after death.

What's to stop a strong Aizen believer's for trying to finish off what Aizen started?

Could Soul Society handle another big war so soon, when the stil werel trying to patch up their wounds from the last one?

This was a fact that God, should have realised long before now.

"The cycle of hatred will continue even if it's for a petty reason" Ranwok said, as if he was reading a fortune cookie. "It's a strong part of being human. Are you finally going to take away their wills and turn them into robots in flesh form? Are you going to take away their decision to choose? Are you going to take away the parts that make them human? Because if not, you shouldn't even be surprised, if Soul Society because existence one day because of the hatred surrounding it."

And the being slumped back, the man/women hollow Hybrid, made a persuasive argument, for somebody who was trying to keep a mass murder.

If he truly got rid of Aizen, what's to stop an even greater threat from surfacing? Was he going to send out people, to deal with these threats for all entirenity?

Was he going to watch the very earth he so carefully crafted, be destroyed by human's who can't settle their differences?

And the only way to stop it, was to take away the very thing's that made human.

He could imagine, watching a world where every single human was lifeless robot, he enjoyed watching them go to struggle and hardships, their bonds they formed with each other so easily and more importantly, they could go outside and not destroy entire countries just by taking a single step.

They were free creature's that didn't have to spend their entire lives locked up in a single room, because you know, your too strong to co-exist with the world and if you leave, the world was practically dead anyway.

Killing Aizen would come and bite him in the ass in the future, and would eventually end what it mean's to be human.

Can he say, he was fine with that?

"Fine you can keep him" The being said as Ranwok gave a happy whoop, Yhwach sphere was lifted in mid-air before heading towards the being, where it glowed before in silent scream's, black stuff began to pour off of the feared Quincy king Yhwach, who looked could feel himself dissappearing.

Erased, like he was nothing more than a bug.

The man was no doubt cursing to the very end and promising he will be back.

Of course, that idiot will never come back, god will make sure of it.

"However, he is mine the moment he kill's somebody outside of your realm. His fate is in my hands" The being said.

"Sure" Ranwok said, there was only so much he could do for Aizen.

It was up to Aizen if he wanted to be handed over to a person who would teach him, the true meaning of 'God' that he once espied to be.

He had a specially mission for Aizen, that only somebody who has that much chrisma can do.

Reading his mind, the being said.

"You know, if you send him out there, Soul Society and spiritual being's in the world of the living will be after him"

And Ranwok replied.

"If you had a sword, would you draw it. If you thought your opponent was a human with no memories of being the super powered, mass murder, named Aizen Sousuke? Wouldn't that make you feel rather pathetic?"

And it would.

Trying to kill a man, who didn't even resemble the man you hated with all you heart and who had no idea of the sins he had committed in the past, would feel unsatisfactory to anybody.

Just what sort of Chaos would come out of it?

Ranwok was looking forward to finding out.

And scene!

Next chapter, it's been ten year's since Yhwach defeat and Ichigo and his friend's are all adults with families of their own now. Will they be called back into duty, after a shocking press conference? Please review/fav and follow!


	11. Chapter 11

I do not Bleach.

Enjoy!

It's been twenty years, since the defeat of Ywach, the Quincy King.

A lot had changed, the famous group that was made out of the living and not yet dead people, were now well into their adult year's, with their own families and children.

At this point, Soul Society had pretty much given up on finding the dead people that showed up on that fateful day...well, not really, but it was defiantly something at the back of their mind's, once harsh reality set in and they could no longer use their best people to follow a trail, that had long since gone cold, years ago.

But they did inform their Soul Reapers, that if they run into those dead people, they were to immediately capture and give them over, to the interrogation division.

Soul Society had also changed in those past twenty years'.

Rukia Kuchik, had become a Captain of the 13 division.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the crazy researcher and the man known for his bad taste in fashion, was still unfortunately, still alive and kicking, having just recovered from the fight with the Soul King's left hand.

But the biggest change of all, was Soul Society, finding a way to stabilise the barrier between the dead and the living, without the presence of the Soul King.

With all this newness, nobody even noticed the slowly growing in popularity, group, that were based in the world of the living.

It could spell trouble for Soul Society, who at the time, didn't think the number of people who could see them, would change so rapidly.

Because, honestly speaking, they thought that group was another joke, just like Don Kanonji, who could see spirits but was so over the top, that you couldn't really call him that much of a help or a threat.

It took 20 years for the small group to gain enough followers, to have some say in the current world.

In fact, young people today, were talking about this group, that had recently risen to popularity.

Even Kazui Kurosaki, son of both Ichigo and Orihime, who was now in his mid-teens, had heard of this group and a lot of kids, his age, we're talking about them in class.

Apparently, if you join the group, you get this special device that would allow you to see the supernatural at a certain rank, and if you rank higher, you can even get other gadget's that would allow you, to touch them for real or fight against them.

This group, was like Pokemon Go for the world of Bleach, with so many video's cropping up, showing normal people interacting with the supernatural.

But, you would think, something like this, would warrant the attention of the whole of Soul Society, but no, they were convinced this was just some silly fad that would go away with age, and it didn't help that most of the high-ranking officials were so out of touch with the world of the living technology, that they didn't know cars could now reach the same speed as Soul Society's eight seat.

So, without them realising it, the world of the living was slowly catching up to world of the dead, in what they physically lacked.

Today, was going to be the day, the popular religious group lunched their new tv channel on live television, were millions of people would be tuning in, to watch, since it promised to be a very eye-opening experience.

And Kazui, definitely made his family, watch it with him.

At first, it seemed like another run of the mill, religious channel but that all changed, when a certain man, who caused so much pain and suffering to Soul Society, finally graced their T.V screen's.

Aizen Sousuke.

It was understandable, that Ichigo, his wife and friends in the world of the living, weren't very excited to see his return.

Ch 11: The group, Soul Society cannot ignore anymore.

It was safe to say, a hand full of people wanted this man dead, when he showed his face on screen.

20 years ago, Aizen had been sent down to Earth to live life as a Human baby, which thankfully went in a blink of an eye, he was raised by the group, where he flow, through the rank's, because of his natural ability to see the supernatural.

To him, those twenty years would have drove him crazy, being surrounded by weak humans who had never truly picked up a real sword in their lives', his only saving grace was that once a month, he was allowed to return to the place, he had quickly called home.

Being forced into a human body with multiple limiter's on, was bond to be uncomfortable, it was no wonder he was in such a rush to get back to the land that could have inspired the name 'Hell'.

So now he was leader of the group, dressed in a classy three-piece suit, three years ago, he would be lucky to wear a decent T-Shirt, it showed just how much the group had grown, now with finical backing.

To those beyond the camera, he looked like a fancy genius but to Ichigo and those who had entered Soul Society more than Twenty Years ago, they couldn't help, but see the man who caused so much pain and suffering, just for his own selfish goal.

Orihime, was understandable shaking as bad memories reared their ugly head in her mind, and Ichigo hand was the only thing that calmed her down, their teenage son was oblivious to this however, because he was too focused on the screen to notice.

"Hello" the man said, "My name is Aizen Koralo and I am, the current leader of the Religion, Ranwok"

"I didn't expect the leader to be so young" Kazui said, and the guy was so good looking too, which meant many girls who saw this would want to join the religion, in hopes of seeing him in person.

Meanwhile, both Ichigo and Orihime couldn't hide their shock at hearing his full name.

What did he mean, he was Aizen Koralo!?

This man was clearly Aizen Sousuke!

But then, they both remembered something they were told from year's back.

When a Soul Reaper died, they either became one with the universe or were reincarnated as a human in the world of the living.

So, when it came down to it, behind the awesome power of the Hōgyoku, Aizen was still just a Soul Reper.

The proof was, he had been sentenced by the 'Judges of the Central 46', a Shinigami group, not a Hallow group and certainly not the Royal Guards, who protected the Soul King, since he never actually went for the Soul King's head.

So, the rule must apply to Aizen as well.

Had he been reborn as a Human? Or was he a spirit, but this was broadcasted live, right?

They were pretty sure, everybody could see him.

"For those of you who don't know, our group" The man said, "Allow, me to tell you. We're a group that worship's the one closest to god, hence the name 'Ranwok'."

And there was several snort's around the world, at the mere thought of Aizen, suddenly being religious.

The image of Aizen proclaiming himself 'God' several times was still very strong in all of their mind's even after all this time.

But what he said next had several eyes widening in shock, and the most noteworthy was Kisuke Urahara, who was still unfortunately alive.

"Down, from our god's realm, we were given a gift. A device that let's normal people see the spiritual" Aizen said, and there was several disbelieving gasp's, as he pulled out a tiny device. "I know this is hard to believe, in fact many of our followers have voiced this out to us, but what I say is the truth. Until now, only those born with the gift, can see the supernatural. Let me give you a demonstration."

All eyes were turned to the T.V. as he asked the camera man. "Can, you take a few steps back?"

The camera man did so and they saw Aizen, on top of some kind of platform, surrounding him was nothing, he stood alone inside a large empty space.

"Now, it may shock you, but I am not in fact alone, despite what you see." Aizen said, and it was shocking. "Now, I want everybody to remember that this is live, so nothing you see is edited in any way, there are no special effects and there is certainly no green screen, so you can trust your eyes a hundred percent. Now, watch what happens when I put this device on the camera"

And the camera came up close to his face, he placed the device on the camera, making sure it doesn't fall off and asking the camera man, if it's was on tight enough, when the camera man gave the okay he said.

"Now, Mr Camera man, can you take the same number of steps back, as you did last time" and the man did and what the camera saw next was shocking, but to Ichigo and his friend's, it was more shocking.

The first to be noticed, was a young man looking like he was in his mid-twenties, his eyes were shut like slits, his very frame was tall and thin, with very sharp feature's and silver hair, dressed in a black suit, but his smile, was, what, really made long forgotten memories pop up.

It was none other than Gin Ichiramu.

Ichigo, his wife and his friend's, were than surprised to see a man, who died giving back the Soul King's left hand, Jūshirō Ukitake, suddenly appear to Gin's left, his white hair was tied back, but there was a scar over his right eye, he was currently rocking a white suit.

The next to be revealed was a kid, many higher ranked Soul Reapers wished they never saw again, Wonderweiss Margela, the boy was currently in a black suit playing with a black ball, like a cat.

Then came Gremmy Thoumeaux, the person, who was really just a brain in a jar, his appearance seemed to have recovered, from consuming Captain Kenpachi's power and was currently rocking a white suit of his own.

And the last, to be seen, was none other than Giriko Kutsuzawa, what was more surprising was the fact the man seemed to have both his eyes, and wore a brown suit.

So, if they put it all together, here is what they saw.

The reincarnation of an all-powerful madman of a Soul Reaper. A Soul Reaper who people thought betrayed Soul Society but actually did not. A Hollow with mental issues. A Soul Reaper who had been born sick but died as a well-respected figure. A Quincy, who joined Ywach in the battle that delivered the worst blow Soul Society had ever faced and a Fullbringer who tried to steal Ichigo's power's.

No matter how you look at it, Soul Society could not ignore this combination and what was more shocking was the fact that they could all, be in same room together, and not be at each other's throats.

Gin, waved at the camera while the other's looked like they couldn't care less about what was going on, to the onlooker's, it was quite a shock to see such unique looking people, especially seeing Gin smile. that reminded them all of a mischievous cat, they didn't even think a human being could pull that look off until that moment.

"What, you're seeing now, are my friends from the other side" Aizen explained to the viewers who continued to stare. "If you don't believe me, you can take a picture of your TV screens because I guarantee you, that, nobody but me would show up on your device. Now, Mr Camera man, can you turn around to face our followers?"

And before that moment, many people did so, believing this was all a trick but when they went to view it on their camera's or phone's, they found it was just Aizen in an empty space, the others had mysteriously gone missing.

The Camera man, did what he was told and turned around, what the viewer so next was shocking,

Several people in black robes, were linked to a chain that came out of hovering people and those who were free, were just wondering around, even walking though people!

Just than a Hollow passed through the door, looking like it had just come out of a monster movie.

"What the hell is that?" Said, the camera man as most of the audience thought so too, seeing the monster looking at the hovering people with chains as if they were a tasty snack, along with those who were living.

Already, Ichigo and his wife were tense, were they about to witness a massacre?

But before, the Hollow could lunch a full on attack, it was stopped by Gin, who, nobody with normal eyes had seen move, but to Ichigo and those with high spiritual level's, saw it in painfully slow motion, showing them, he wanted the camera, to see him pull his short sword out and stop the hallows teeth with it.

They all know, if Gin wanted to, he would have ended it, from where he was sitting before.

He didn't really need to move at all but he did so many, anyway, the Hollow seemed angry about being denied a meal.

And with the camera rolling, those with high spiritual levels watched almost painfully slowly, Gin extend his sword and pierce through the Hollows skulls, nobody moved to help him.

Before millions of people, the Hollow dissolved into thin air and its soul forever lost, since Gin never went through the proper Shinigami passing on ritual.

To the audience beyond the screen, it looked incredibly cool and flashy, as they all watched Gin take care of any Hollow, who thought the many gathering of souls, were an easy target.

The Camera, than turned to Aizen, who said, "What you just saw, was a battle in the spiritual realm and those monsters weren't really monsters at all, they were the corrupted souls of people, who were consumed by overwhelming grief or sadness over something that happened while they were alive. If a soul, after death does not get exorcised, then they will turn into those monster's, that hunt other soul's and even living people"

Shocking the audience with this information.

So when they die, if they don't get exorcised, they would become one of those monster's too, of course this wasn't information that Soul Society handed out to any living person, especially if they can't see them but having billions of souls coming to them because they didn't want to become Monster's, would surely run them all into the ground with overwork.

"But, if you received salvation in time, you will be sent to heaven. These are all things my Master Ranwok has told me, and only a lucky few who die or receive salivation after death, end up in my Master domain, a place separate from Heaven." Aizen said, knowing certain people would ignore this part, and he was right, Ichigo and the other's thought he was pulling a wool over millions of people's eyes with his religious bull. "So, if you join our group, you too, can one day see the supernatural and fight those who are overwhelmed with grief. No longer, would you wish for the gift to see a dead loved one or wonder where the mysterious scars on your body come from. The higher, the faith you have, the more likely it is to enter Master Ranwok realm, where only a few can go"

So basically, they were offering everybody a chance, but only a few will be deemed special enough to go in.

It was basic but effective, because deep down in everybody mind, especially a nobody's, they suddenly had a chance to be special and they didn't have to be born special by the world's standards.

"The master, can choose anybody, wither it's a normal high school student with no talent what so ever" Aizen said, making several people pay extra attention. "Or a truck driver who's spent year's in a dead-end job, everybody has value to our master Ranwok. You cannot buy your way into this realm, like everything else in this world, so you must be chosen."

Knowing, his words may anger a lot of rich people but those who struggled to get through every day on a basic salary, suddenly felt like there was somebody, out there who cared about them, even if they were deemed trash by the world.

"For those who want to join, its completely free and we will never ask you for money. You can go to our website on the screen, to sign up" Aizen said, as down below, words began to appear. "And for those who want to speak with me and my guardians from the other side, we will be touring around the world to spread our faith and visit our follower's. We, will first appear in Karakura Town, in Western Japan to do a live show, where we will interact with Japan's spiritual residence live so feel free to ask any question you may have."

To Ichigo, his wife and his friend's, this was the worst thing they had heard all day.

Aizen, was coming here!?

What, did that man want, with Karakura town!?

Was he going to finish the job, he started over twenty years ago!?

There was no way Soul Society can ignore this.

After all, taking this man lightly...

 _Could spell the end of Soul Society._

 **And scene!**

Next chapter, under heavy watch, Aizen and company enter the town, and he can't help but find it funny to see the fear on old face's, as the Captains of Soul Society, try to blend in with the residence to get close to him. Review/fav and follow!


	12. Chapter 12

Author Note: I'm back!

{Edit: Damn where is half of the chapter!? I just noticed this just now, so I have to fill the rest in again. Sorry for the half upload]

I do not own Bleach.

Enjoy!

"Hurry up, Ichika-chan," Kazui Kurosaki said, he had his mother's personality so he wasn't sour like his father growing up.

Ichika Abarai, the daughter of Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abara disguised herself as a normal high school girl, tried her best to use her newfound solid leg's, she was not used to the grown up and mature body, so she was a lot slower than she usually was.

She and Kazui had become friend's ever since his childhood and before her eyes, she had watched him grow up and age.

The reason why she was here, was because her parents were obviously doing something interesting today, she had seen them go to the world of the living with serious expressions on their faces.

And they weren't the only ones with such an expression.

In fact, all the captains from Soul Society had serious expressions on their faces, when they thought she wasn't looking, knowing she was a very curious child and from what she heard from Kazui, even his family was acting strangely.

This strangeness was all centred around a religious group coming to town.

Knowing this, what she would normally not care about had her sneaking out to the world of the living, only to see many Shinigami already occupying the town, and not just Shinigami's but Hallows as well.

She had no idea what was happening but she couldn't wait to see the story unfold.

"Wow," She said, the streets were packed with people and they were all cheering, she had never seen living people worship their idols before, so it was quite a sight to her and she couldn't help but look at the strangely dressed people in their uniform's pushing back the crowd of people.

Suddenly a black car came down the street, and the cheers from those around them got louder as it became clear to everybody that the car was going to park in front of a hotel, that was neither a five star or a four.

Out of the driver seat came a man that wasn't dressed as luxuriously as you would think and want to the passenger's seat and out came the man who had the whole of Soul Society on its toes.

Aizen Koralo

Ch 12: Aizen is watched

Aizen, dressed like a man who could do no wrong, walked out of the car humbly as if he wasn't aware of the massive amount of killing intent raining down from above, those who were spiritually sensitive certain did.

His 'spiritual bodyguards' mixed in with the living worlds policemen who were trying to block anybody from getting too close, he gave a friendly smile as he walked passed all of them and into the hotel.

If possible, the killing intent increased even more.

Several Shinigami had to be held back by their comrades from killing the bastard who dared to smile and try to deceive the living people, down below.

They had seen it for themselves what could lurk behind that face and they refused to be fooled by it.

Had Aizen, really been reincarnated as a human being or was he a spiritual being just like them but inside a body suit?

Many were itching with their weapons to find out.

You could hear the sound of swords unsheathing at the thought of stabbing Aizen.

As for the man himself, he know very well that there were probably around one hundred soul reaper's ready to move if he made even such a slightly suspicious action.

It was like his spiritual bodyguards weren't even there.

Seeing everybody so happy to see him again, made him want to whip out his sword and give them the fight that made him, so feared in the first place.

But he didn't get so far by acting on impulse alone, this was the world of the living, not the world of the extremely dead and feared.

He couldn't get into a fight here.

But that did not mean that he couldn't enjoy himself by messing with everybody here.

He could make them sweat.

Knowing that he was being watched, he called in for some food which the hotel staff was more than happy to help him with since he was an important person.

Well, a very popular person to be exact, and soon the uncooked form of specially prepared noodles was in front of him, he knows full well, that about a hundred people would come at him if they found out he was not protected so out of forced habit, he was high alert when he wants to prepare the dish.

Which was very surprising since he was supposed to be a popular person and yet he looked like he was a regular person.

But he didn't just make food for just himself, he had food for his appointed guards as well, a certain energy was infused with the food to make it easier for those without solid bodies to digest and said, to the people stationed all over the room and outside.

"Would you like some food?" He said, to those outside the building, they could believe it when they saw the unusual group turn and take Aizen's offer.

They had to rub their eyes to make sure they weren't hallucinating when they came upon the scene of all of them eating a meal together as if they hadn't been at each other throats once upon a time.

Aizen even clasped his hand's and publicly prayed over his food like a Holy Man.

He was fighting hard to keep a straight face on, as he imagined those watching his reactions.

If it was him from the past, he would be shocked at his action's and wonder what kind of plot he had up his sleeve, this time.

There was no way that he was actually praying with his whole heart, to some deity.

Once he finished praying and shocking countless individuals at the same time, he smiled and eat his lunch.

Now the scene really was unbelievable.

You wouldn't expect to come across such a scene unless it was by the strange power of Ichigo Kurosaki on his ability to turn any enemy into his friend.

Well, an acquaintance.

Who would have thought such individuals would flock to Aizen?

Well, the man always had a strange allure about him, how else would he get Hollows to bow their heads to him?

But what disturbed them the most was the matchup.

There was a highly respected Soul Reaper there, that had given up his life in hopes that the barrier between the living and the dead didn't come crashing down.

Jūshirō Ukitake, a man who even though he had a weak body, fought bravely side by side with his fellow Soul Captain's when Aizen came to the town 20 years ago and now twenty years later, he was having a meal with the man he fought against as if the war never happened.

Those who know the former captain had the right to be deturbed.

Yes, very disturbed.

The joy of seeing him alive was overshadowed by his disturbing attitude towards the man he should kill on sight.

They didn't know that where Jushiro went after his death, was so horrific that after a long time even, he, strong-willed as he was, was broken in less than 2 years'.

Being an honest person willing to help others was the thing that had almost got him killed several times before he learnt that even a crying child who seemed completely defenceless, was actually a devil in sheep's clothing.

There were so many questions from an onlooker perspective, like how the group came to be, why were they all still alive and why nobody had seen or heard from them until now.

Then they watched as Aizen finished and waited for everybody to finish, before offering to wash everybody dishes and do actually manual labour, not even as a soul reaper, did he do this!

When he was finished washing the plates, he actually got out a book that looked suspiciously like a bible and read through it.

Some of the Soul Reapers fainted at the very sight.

Aizen was reading a bible!

The only ones who didn't seem shocked were those assigned to be his spiritual guards.

When it was dark, Aizen closed his altered bible and got ready for bed despite it only being seven at night.

He already had, had a long day due to travelling, he needed to rest up because he had a busy day tomorrow.

Then they watched him climb into a simple bed and actually sleep in it, the bed was nowhere near the standard at the Shinigami Academy which was shocking, considering who he was.

And then an hour later, his guards made a move.

Faster than even the Soul Captains could see, they dashed right passed them, if the captain couldn't see them then there was no hope for the regular Soul Reaper's.

The speed in which they moved meant that even if they crossed passed with them, they wouldn't know they were even there and that was terrifying.

How did they all get so fast and what on earth were they up to?

Jūshirō Ukitake was apparently the only one that stayed behind to guard Aizen, automatically the group watching over Aizen as he slept for fear of what the others could be up in this town.

They couldn't create a fake town like before because Aizen had been so public with announcing his arrival to those were living, it would be strange if Aizen never showed up and he had people amongst the living who would know if Aizen showed up acting strangely.

They didn't have enough data to pull off sending a fake Aizen into town.

Jūshirō Ukitake was suddenly made aware of a group of Soul Eaters dropping onto the rooftop and the sudden Zanpakutō inches away from his neck.

"Speak" Toshiro Hitsugaya said.

But Jushiro did not start to sweat, in fact, he was unusually calm for somebody who was inches away from death.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya. How long has it been since we last saw each other?' Jushiro said, "How about some Tea?"

The Zanpkuto got closer to his neck to the point he could feel the ice threatening to penetrate it.

The other Soul Reapers were looking at him with caution.

He was a former Captain after all.

"Jushiro Ukitake. I didn't think you of all people would turn your back on Soul Society" Toshiro said, "Was sacrificing yourself for Soul Society a lie?"

"No. At that time, I was happy to die" He said, surprising all of them. "I was happy that I could give back the life the Soul King had given me. I had a purpose. But now, I have a new purpose. I follow a great man"

"Is that spell that has you gript you, telling you that?" Toshiro said Soul Society didn't know how but the dead people that appear before they were really those dead people. "Come with us. We can help you"

If they could just get one person into Soul Society, perhaps they could figure out what happened to them and break the spell that made them obsess over the person calling himself 'King'.

"I cannot leave my King," Jushiro said, surprising them to find out, the 'plague' had got him too. "And besides, no amount of security Soul Society has can stop that monster. He is an existence beyond the Soul King. I am proud to be his loyal subject"

Yep, whatever spell had been cast on him, had gripped him tight.

"Jushiro Ukitake. On the order of Soul Society, you are hereby under arrest" Toshiro said, who thought he never utter such words.

But before anybody could react, they all heard.

"Who's under arrest?"

They all froze and turned around to find the last person every Soul Reaper, ever wanted to see in their lifetime.

Aizen Sousuke.

Aizen Koralo.

And somehow, he got through the barrier, that was designed to keep him out.

How was this person here!?

And scene!

I had finally rewritten the last half of this chapter. Next chapter will be on P.a.t.r.e.o.n. first and then it will be on fanfiction. Next chapter, Aizen religious group, that isn't taking serious at first, ends up causing panic throughout Soul Society when the amount of people who can seem them suddenly increases. Review/fav and follow


	13. Chapter 13

Hi, this is Mel here.

So I've found a way to keep myself on fanfiction full time by the use of . My page will be up tomorrow at 12.00pm (UK) time.

I am called 'Chachingmel' and I would love for you to have a look at my page, even if you don't feel like donating. Just the thought that people know that I'm trying so hard to stay on fanfiction because I am not wiling to abandon my readers is enough for me.

If I'm leaving, I might as leave with no regrets.

It was a crazy but good 5 years.

Edit an hour later: It seems I wasn't clear because I keep getting people asking where the page is. I want to make this very clear. The page does not exist on yet. I will 'Launch' it tomorrow afternoon, in my Time zone. 12 Am United Kingdom time not USA time. This isn't fake.

Edit hours later: The site apparently doesn't allow me to write the site name properly so please go to my Fanfiction profile for the site name.

Edit:12:33 (United Kingdom Time) My P.A.T.R.E.O.N (without the dots) page, 'Chachingmel' is now up!


	14. A Letter of Thanks

Hi. It's your Author Mel...

I honestly did not think this day will come.

I'm now off this site.

I've officially left Fanfiction, period.

Well...

I've not exactly left Fanfiction completely. I might upload chapters onto my P.A.T.R.E.O.N. (without the dots) but the next chapter for any story you are following from me, will never be posted on this site or any other site other than my P.A.T.R.E.O.N (without the dots)

So, if you were hoping for the next chapter of 'Saving the World From It's Own Madness', 'Tommy Turner', 'Through those Steel Green Eyes', 'Were God's Do Not Tread', 'The Dark Panda' and many more, across my two Fanfiction Accounts.

I just can't do this no more.

I've tried so hard to stay here for those who want to read my work, but nothing has changed despite my attempts.

However, I am thankful for 'TotalApathy' for agreeing to support me, I was honestly shocked that somebody, could tell me that they valued the hours I put into a chapter, beyond that of a Review.

So, Thank you.

Thanks to everybody who followed me from the very beginning and kept me going.

And Thanks for those who joined in to support me with the reviews as the years flow by.

I'll never forget you.

Goodbye.

The Final Message from your favorite Author Mel.


	15. No Worries

Huh?

I think there is defiantly some confusion here. So let me explain how 'P.A.T.R.E.O.N' (all lower case and remove the dots between each letter) works, because I keep getting messages from people who think I've fallen into Fanfiction Greed Madness.

As a 'Creator' on the site, I am given the option to allow a single post to be available to view for those who wish to become one of my Backers.

 **This is not the only option I have.**

There is also an option for a post to be available to read, for anyone who simply just wants to check out my account and see that post, there is no need to open their wallets or make an account to do so.

This option is called 'Public'.

These Post's contain chapters inside them.

For those who want to become one of my 'Backer', naturally you are exposed to the post before everybody else and get other perks as well.

After 24hours, the post will go 'Public', for those who just want to read a new chapter completely free with no fuss, will be able to do so.

You just have to check in, every once in a while, to see if a particular post has become available for you to read, for free.

Here is a list of Chapter's, that are available for you to read completely free:

Thicker then Blood Chapter 12

It All Started with the word "Thank You" chapter 4 – 7 End (Yes, this story is now complete)

All Hail the King Chapter 3

Echoes of the Heart Chapter 7

Story's that I am now writing:

Were the God do not Tread Chapter 26

Serpentine Chapter 17

Mafia Boss Potter Chapter 11

Saving the World from its own Madness Next chapter (I've got it almost done)

I hope this clears up any misunderstandings.

I wouldn't dare fall into madness over fanfiction. (so, don't worry guys)

I'm just sad that there are so many people out there who think they will never be able to read the rest of the story, they are following, because they think they have to get out their credit cards to do so.

I just merely moved the story to a site that allows anybody who wants to support the creator beyond reviews, to do so.

That's about it.

You can now continue reading your favourite Fanfiction for free but just read it on another site.

Still love you guys.

Mel.


End file.
